Black
by GabrielleDeLaCroix
Summary: A veces, la vida se viene a negro. A veces, estamos solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente. A veces, el destino juega con nosotros. "Sakura Haruno no era feliz" Aviso: AU y ligero OoC, Drogas y alguna que otra adicción. GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Sus delgados dedos continuaban apretando aquel delicado cuello, dejándola al borde de la asfixia. Sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y las pupilas completamente dilatadas; los temblores comenzaron a aparecer, un frío sudor empezó a caer por su frente, pero él seguía concentrado en ejercer aquella mortífera presión. Era como si intentara detener a aquel demonio que venía atormentándolo hace tanto tiempo y lo viese reflejado en aquella débil mujer que ahora tenía enfrente.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron lentamente; ya no se resistía, se había rendido ante lo inminente. En cuestión de segundos, todo se habría extinguido... Y no sólo para ella.

Mientras, un par de enfermeros tomaron rápidamente al joven de brazos y piernas, sujetándolo con fuerza, y un paramédico preparaba una jeringa que clavó en cuestión de segundos en una de las extremidades del chico. Luego de unos minutos, lo dejaron sobre una camilla y lo trasladaron hacia una de las habitaciones de aislamiento de la clínica.

Por otro lado, una chica de cabello extrañamente rosado atendía a la joven lastimada en otra habitación. Para su suerte, la presión sobre las carótidas no había sido la suficiente como para producir una isquemia. La vigiló unos minutos mientras contabilizaba los tiempos del respirador manual. Al asegurarse de que la respiración ya se encontraba normalizada, la mujer sacó de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco de ungüento, el cual esparció sobre la magullada piel de la chica inconsciente. Guardó el frasco y midió las pulsaciones por sexta vez. Suspiró con notorio cansancio, apartó el flequillo que caía por su frente y terminó por abandonar aquel cuarto.

Sus pasos retumbaban a través del silencioso pasillo; estaba acostumbrada al seco sonido del pequeño tacón al chocar contra el piso de blanca cerámica, era parte de su rutina diaria recorrer aquellos rincones. Era la mujer responsable de que el lugar funcionara lo mejor posible, sin quejas por parte de pacientes, sin problemas por parte del personal médico.

Tantos años de estudio finalmente habían valido la pena. Tsunade, su maestra, la había dejado a cargo del departamento de psiquiatría. Al principio le había parecido algo extraño, pero luego se dio cuenta de que representaba todo un reto, tal y como a ella le gustaba. De todas formas, no debía bajar la guardia, no deseaba que se volvieran a repetir ese tipo de incidentes dentro de su sector y, mucho menos, que afectaran al personal y a sus seres queridos.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, donde se encontró con una mujer rubia visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo está? –se apresuró en preguntarle apenas la vio aparecer.

-Por ahora sedado. No despertará hasta dentro de unos días –respondió la pelirrosa.

La rubia bajó la mirada, su expresión era realmente indescifrable. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, vergüenza, temor y por sobre todo, resignación.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada. Vamos a tener que internarlo.

-No te preocupes, haremos todo lo que podamos. El proceso de desintoxicación será lento, pero es lo mejor que puedes encontrar en Tokio por estos días –explicó la médico.

-Gracias Sakura, en verdad.

-Temari, él va a estar bien. De eso puedes estar segura. –Le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

Cerca de ellas, dos chicos observaban la escena esperando el momento oportuno para interrumpir la escena. Uno de ellos vestía completamente de negro, color que contrastaba con su pálida piel y a la vez armonizaba con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros. El otro, era todo lo contrario; de rubia y brillante cabellera, ojos azul profundo y un llamativo atuendo compuesto por pantalones de mezclilla azul, una remera anaranjada y zapatillas de lona con caña.

Pasados unos minutos, la blonda mujer se encontraba nuevamente sola en aquella sala, momento que aprovecharon ambos chicos para acercarse y entablar una extraña conversación. Ella, al verlos, esbozó una especie de sonrisa que fue incapaz de mantener por más de unos segundos.

-Así que ya se enteraron.

-Lo siento mucho, Temari –dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Estamos acá por trabajo, no por relaciones personales, Naruto. Por favor, mantén la compostura –reprochó el pelinegro.

-Cállate, tú no entiendes nada –respondió algo molesto el otro joven.

-Vamos Naruto, puedes decirme de qué se trata –interrumpió Temari.

El rubio suspiró, mientras dudaba un par de segundos. Definitivamente no era su fuerte dar malas noticias.

-Necesitamos hablar con Gaara. Ya registramos su apartamento y encontramos ciertos indicios que lo relacionan con una banda de narcotraficantes muy importante en este distrito –se adelantó el pelinegro-. Es necesario que lo interroguemos lo antes posible.

-Lo que dice Sai es cierto, Temari. Si tu hermano no coopera, podría ir a prisión –terminó el otro chico.

Pronto, el rostro de la mujer tomó una expresión lo suficientemente definida como para que ambos jóvenes pudieran interpretarla... horror.

Ella lo sabía, o al menos, lo sospechaba desde hacía algunos meses. Su pequeño hermano siempre había sido algo "especial". No hacía amigos, hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía, siempre era para criticar algo o a alguien. Aquella personalidad violenta lo había convertido en un verdadero misántropo. Además, ese maldito insomnio que lo consumía desde que tenía unos siete años; le era imposible comprender como un niño tan pequeño podía tener problemas para dormir. En realidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que su hermano y todo lo relacionado a él, era imposible de comprender.

Luego de divagar unos momentos, e intentar calmarse, fue capaz de soltar algunas palabras.

-Pues si desean hablar con él, tendrán que esperar un par de días. Sakura me ha dicho que estará inconsciente por algún tiempo, ya que lo han sedado. Llegó realmente mal, estaba incontrolable.

Naruto suspiró, cansado. Siempre había considerado al menor de los Sabaku No como una persona cercana. Se conocieron durante su adolescencia, y a pesar de que en un principio se había llevado pésimo, luego de haberse agarrado a golpes hasta casi asesinarse mutuamente, se habían agarrado algo de confianza.

Mientras, Sai le pasaba unas tarjetas a la chica, las cuales contenían los números de sus teléfonos celulares en caso de que tuviera alguna novedad.

Ella se acercó al rubio, y con mirada suplicante se despidió.

-Hasta pronto Naruto. Haz todo lo que puedas... por Gaara. –El chico cambió su expresión para revelarle una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible. –Miró a su compañero-. Haremos todo lo posible. –El pelinegro sólo sonrió, aunque sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos.

-

-

-Sé que puede resultarte difícil, pero eres de las pocas que poseen mi confianza en este lugar. Inténtalo y si en realidad no puedes hacerlo, te sustituiré por alguien más –terminó la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes, Sakura... creo que podré hacerlo –respondió, mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios.

La pálida joven se puso de pie y se retiró de la oficina. Aún era temprano y ahora tenía a cargo sólo a un paciente; un tipo complicado, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

Pronto llegó a la habitación de aislamiento, la cual era la recomendada para los casos de adicciones. Ingresó sin golpear la puerta, todo se encontraba en orden y en silencio. Posó sus ojos sobre el joven que yacía en la camilla y se acercó hasta él. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que se encontraba completamente amarrado; precaución tomada por los enfermeros para evitar arrebatos violentos.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su pálida piel contrastaba con el cabello de color rojizo que caía sobre su frente; aún así, aquello le parecía armonioso. Su nariz era pequeña y perfilada, parecía de chica, y sus labios eran delgados, algo azulados. Gracias a esto último, notó que el joven estaba completamente destapado, por lo tanto, aquel color era a causa del frío de la habitación, podría convertirse en hipotermia. Tomó un par de frazadas del armario ubicado por detrás de la camilla y las puso sobre el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo. Lo arropó hasta algo más arriba de los hombros y lo contempló unos segundos más. Definitivamente le era imposible creer que aquel chico hubiera intentado ahorcarla un par de días atrás. Ahora debía usar blusas de cuello alto para esconder los hematomas producto del descontrol de su paciente.

Su respirar era acompasado. Podía apreciar el subir y bajar de aquel delgado torso en completa tranquilidad; se acercó un poco más, para observarlo mejor. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se deslizó por la mejilla del joven hasta llegar a su frente, de donde apartó un poco de cabello.

Sintió su corazón congelarse al notar aquellos ojos verdes completamente abiertos y fijando su mirada en ella. Enrojeció por completo y se apartó unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabía bien si por miedo u otra cosa. El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró, abriéndolos nuevamente, y esta vez, con la vista hacia el techo de la habitación.

Notó que todo lo que le rodeaba era completamente blanco, incluida la vestimenta de aquella muchacha que seguía allí, observándole como una idiota.

Pronto dejó de concentrarse en ello debido a un punzante dolor que comenzó a afectar la zona frontal de su cabeza. Era como si alguien golpeara insistentemente esa zona, un molesto dolor palpitante que comenzaba a crispar sus nervios.

-Oye tú, necesito algo para la migraña –dijo con una voz rasposa y un tono demandante.

Ella no respondió, sintiéndose extrañada ante tal petición. Creyó que el chico reaccionaría diferente al verse encerrado en aquel lugar y, además, completamente amarrado. Definitivamente ese joven era algo curioso. Enigmático y curioso.

-Puede llamarme Hinata.

-Puedo llamarte estúpida si lo deseo, que más da. Sólo haz tu trabajo y dame un maldito calmante –contestó, sin mirarla.

Nuevamente esa sensación ¿Miedo? No lo tenía claro, mas nada pudo hacer para responder el violento sarcasmo. Tomó la ficha del paciente que se encontraba colgada en la parte distal de la camilla y revisó los datos. Después se volvió hacia el pelirrojo e intentó hilar un par de oraciones.

-Lo siento, pero por el momento me es imposible aplicarle algún tipo de medicamento. Luego de que lleguen los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio, veré como puedo ayudarlo.

-¿Acaso estás sorda, o realmente eres estúpida? Te dije que me dieras el maldito calmante… ¡ahora!

Hinata dudó por unos minutos. La voz realmente la intimidaba, pero al fin y al cabo debía hacerse valer. Ese era su trabajo y ningún mocoso malcriado iba a venir a subvalorarla ni a ofenderla.

-M-me parece que el sordo es usted, joven –indicó con la voz algo temblorosa-. No puedo prescribirle medicamento alguno hasta que tenga los resultados en mi poder.

Gaara la miró hastiado, aquella debilucha se atrevía a contradecirle. Trató de levantarse, pero la resistencia de las correas era más fuerte; además, él se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable debido a la falta de alimentación y a las constantes noches de insomnio. Lo anterior, sumado a sus pequeños cócteles de anfetaminas, cigarrillos y algo de whisky lo habían convertido en la sombra de lo que había sido tiempo atrás.

Ella se alejó unos pasos, pero al ver que las ataduras estaban seguras, se forzó a recuperar la calma.

-Si lo desea, puedo pedir algo de comida para usted, y podríamos retirar el suero que lo ha estado alimentando por estos tres días –continuó la muchacha.

Él se refugió en lo único que le quedaba, el silencio. Tampoco pesaba oponerse a todo lo que le ofrecieran, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era un idiota, y además, tenía algo de apetito.

La chica sonrió al notar el rostro algo más relajado del pelirrojo, alejándose de la expresión violenta.

Salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta cerrada tras sí. Pronto logró interceptar a una enfermera de turno, la cual partió de inmediato rumbo a la cocina en busca de lo que Hinata le había pedido.

Mientras, la futura médico esperaba con su espalda apoyada sobre la pared del pasillo contiguo. Cuando la enferma apareció, la joven se apresuró a recibir el carro sobre el cual era transportado el alimento.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado e ingresó con la comida para su paciente. Acercó hasta la camilla una mesita de hospital, de esas que poseen rueditas y que puede acomodarse a la altura de cada paciente. Del velador, sacó algo parecido a un control remoto, con el cual cambió el ángulo de inclinación de la camilla, dejando a Gaara en una posición más cómoda para poder comer. Colocó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita, acomodó los cubiertos y se retiró un poco para no importunar al joven.

-Si crees que la comida llegará hasta mi boca por arte de magia, pues he de creer que eres bastante ilusa, así que podrías partir por desatar mis brazos al menos, a no ser que quieras darme de comer –comentó con tono frío, aunque al menos, no violento.

La joven sólo pudo responder con un intenso rubor sobre sus mejillas. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan idiota! Aún así, no estaba segura sobre que decisión tomar. Si lo desataba, el chico podría descontrolarse y verse expuesta nuevamente a sus arranques de ira. Por otro lado, el sólo hecho de imaginarse ayudándole a alimentarse, le producía una graciosa sensación en el estómago.

-Creo que... prefiero la segunda opción –contestó tímidamente, mientras intentaba sonreír.

El joven no pudo evitar empalidecerse aún más, si aquello le era posible. Aquello había sido tan solo una ironía y ella se lo había tomado en serio. ¿Por qué demonios no lo desataba y ya? ¿Acaso... había vuelto a ocurrir?


	2. Chapter 2

Vacío

**Costumbre**

Vacío...

Eso era lo que sentía el corazón de aquella chica; un frío vacío que le recordaba que las cicatrices seguían allí dentro, que estaba roto. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando aplacar aquella sensación; intentando, tal vez, olvidar la maldita razón por la que estaba ahí, pero le era imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos en busca de paz, esa imagen volvía a atormentar sus pensamientos, acompañada de todas las anteriores.

Las enfermeras que pasaban por su lado la miraban con algo de lástima. Su llanto silencioso era en verdad conmovedor. Su cabello liso y castaño caía por sobre sus hombros, mientras que con el dorso de la mano derecha intentaba secar, sin éxito, el tumulto de lágrimas que escapaba de sus ojos color ámbar. De pronto, notó como alguien acercaba a ella un pañuelo de papel; miró hacia el frente y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Kankuro... –susurró, mientras recibía el pequeño pañuelo.

-Matsuri –la llamó-, debes estar tranquila. Temari dijo que todo estaría bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte –le animó con una sonrisa algo sombría.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que necesito estar con él. Tú no viste como estaba ese día ¡No lo viste! ¡Necesito saber cómo está! –dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz, mientras volvía al llanto nervioso.

El castaño puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, y la acercó hasta su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Debes ser paciente. En cuanto mi hermana consiga la autorización de Sakura, podremos verlo.

-Lo intentaré... lo intentaré –respondió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en un inútil intento de calmarse.

Mientras, en la oficina de la joven médico, la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No lucía un oscuro semblante. Sus ojeras delataban las noches de insomnio, y su pálida piel, la falta de apetito.

-Temari, no ganas nada con terminar enfermándote –señaló Sakura, mientras escribía una receta que pronto le entregó a la otra mujer.

-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido. Era diferente cuando él estaba en casa, al menos podíamos verlo. Sé que esto es lo mejor para él, Sakura, pero duele -se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir-. Por cierto, Matsuri está afuera, no pude evitar que viniera; ha sido la más afectada de todos nosotros, no para de llorar.

-Entiendo. Su relación con tu hermano ha sido difícil, lo debe amar de verdad para haber soportado esta situación durante tanto tiempo –agregó la médico.

-Han sido siete años, desde que se conocieron en la academia de artes marciales. Y Gaara es adicto hace cinco... haz la matemática.

La pelirrosa sacó un frasco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo acercó a Temari.

-Toma una antes de dormir, te ayudará a relajarte. También a Matsuri.

-Gracias Sakura. Ahora dime, ¿podemos verlo? –inquirió la rubia.

-Creo que sí. A esta hora ya debería estar despierto; pero te advierto, cuando lo vean, deben permanecer tranquilos, recuerda que su estado sigue delicado.

La mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie apresuradamente. Guardó el frasco de píldoras en su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

La doctora Haruno y Temari llegaron a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Kankuro y Matsuri. Ésta última tenía los ojos completamente hinchados, a causa del llanto que no era capaz de controlar. Se apartó del chico para saludar a Sakura; un tímido "hola" y luego bajó la mirada.

La pelirrosa les señaló que la siguieran. Se adentraron entre los pasillos de la clínica, doblaron un par de esquinas y dieron con la habitación.

-Antes de entrar debo hacerles un par de advertencias –dijo seria la médico, mirando a cada uno de los presentes-. Primero: Gaara es un paciente catalogado como "peligroso", debido a sus conocidos arrebatos de violencia y a que tendrá que pasar por un difícil periodo de abstinencia, durante el cual, se volverá más huraño y podría llegar a perder el control.

Los jóvenes que la acompañaban se mantuvieron en silencio, no había nada que pudiesen decir, sabían que ella tenía razón.

-Segundo: cuando ingresen, verán a Gaara amarrado a la camilla. No deben hacer mención del asunto e intenten controlar sus emociones. Lo último que necesitamos es que las visitas lo perturben. ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes asintieron sin emitir palabra.

Sakura golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Pronto, ésta fue abierta por una chica de largo cabello negro, blanca piel y ojos grises.

-Hinata, tu paciente tiene visitas.

La joven abrió la puerta por completo permitiendo la entrada de los tres muchachos y la médico.

Gaara observó la escena desde la camilla, dejando escapar un silencioso gruñido. Odiaba los tumultos de gente, incluso si se traba de su familia; no acostumbraba a hablar demasiado y esas situaciones le resultaban tremendamente incómodas e innecesarias. Además, tenía hambre y esa interrupción atrasaría su almuerzo.

La primera en acercarse hasta él fue Matsuri. La chica lo observó fijamente, mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra.

-Hola Gaara... ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó torpemente.

-Excelente. ¿No se nota? –respondió con tono sarcástico.

La chica apretó los ojos para evitar soltar otro par de lágrimas; delante de él debía ser fuerte, o al menos, aparentarlo; era lo que Gaara esperaría. Debía ser fuerte a toda prueba.

Se acercó un poco más y posó su mano sobre el rostro del joven; éste hizo un movimiento brusco para evitar el roce. Estaba molesto, y ella lo comprendía; al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que insistió en que lo internaran, la que día a día instaba a su familia a realizar aquel tratamiento.

Se alejó unos pasos y sólo lo observó, con detención, con admiración... con amor.

Mientras, Sakura había salido de la habitación seguida por Hinata. Por una parte, por la privacidad del paciente y sus visitas; y además, para tener una conversación con la otra mujer.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban los casilleros de los médicos practicantes.

-Hinata, es hora de que vayas a casa a dormir.

La joven la miró perpleja.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?

-Te he asignado los turnos del sábado y el domingo, por ende, corresponde que hoy te vayas a descansar –agregó la otra muchacha.

Hinata suspiró. Odiaba tener que trabajar los fines de semana, odiaba tener que dormir en la clínica. Además, ese chico le crispaba los nervios.

Desabotonó lentamente su blanco delantal, lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó dentro de su cartera.

-Hasta el sábado, Sakura.

-Nos vemos.

De esta manera, luego de despedirse, Hinata partió rumbo a la salida de la clínica que daba al sector de los estacionamientos. Sacó un juego de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, desactivó la alarma y se subió a su automóvil; un Alfa Romeo GT 2.0 que su padre le había regalado por motivo de su matrimonio.

Encendió el motor, mientras observaba la argolla que brillaba en su mano izquierda. Suspiró para luego poner la primera marcha y largarse del lugar.

El camino a casa era largo. Considerando que normalmente respetaba las barreras de velocidad permitidas, tardaba cerca de cuarenta minutos en llegar a su casa si es que las calles se encontraban despejadas. Si el tráfico aumentaba, podía llegar a demorar algo más de una hora.

Llegó hasta un portón metálico el cual se abrió automáticamente. Aparcó el automóvil y luego se bajó. Con las manos alisó, algo nerviosa, las arrugas que quedaban en su falda; ordenó un par de veces su cabello y repasó su lápiz labial. Desde el jardín aledaño se oía el fuerte ladrido de un perro.

-¡Akamaru! –lo llamó.

Pronto, se acercó hasta ella un animal de grandes proporciones y blanco pelaje. Sus orejas largas caían a ambos costados de su cabeza. Ella lo acarició unos minutos, y el can lamió sus manos, mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro.

Hinata caminó hasta la entrada principal. Sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta; luego, ingresó al recibidor, donde dejó sus zapatos. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando pudo percibir un agradable aroma que provenía de la sala de estar. Se dirigió hasta ese lugar, encontrándose con una habitación repleta de diversos arreglos florales. Podían contarse más de un centenar de rosas, docenas de girasoles y crisantemos; margaritas, azucenas y camelias.

Para cualquier otra persona, aquella escena habría sido típica de una película romántica, donde el enamorado de la protagonista la sorprendía con detalles de ese tipo; pero, para Hinata, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Cogió la tarjeta que colgaba del ramo más grande y la abrió.

"_Querida Hinata: Lamento no haberte dado esta noticia en persona. Llamé a tu celular pero estaba apagado, y no tenía tiempo de pasar por el hospital. En estos momentos estoy volando hacia Australia. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del proyecto para la cadena de televisión ecológica? Pues ha sido aceptado. Shino y yo no podíamos creerlo, esto es realmente genial. Por favor, discúlpame, y te veo dentro de un par de semanas. Te amo."_

La mirada de la joven se volvió opaca. Dejó la tarjeta en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba y subió a su habitación.

Llevaba tres años de matrimonio. No era lo que ella se había imaginado, pero tampoco había sido tan terrible. Kiba era un buen hombre, y sabía que la amaba, aunque no fuera una prioridad en su vida. De todos modos, no era como que le importara tanto, ya que, al fin y al cabo ella no se había casado enamorada.

Hinata y Kiba se conocieron a eso de los doce años, cuando los padres de él se trasladaron a Tokio para abrir una clínica veterinaria. Los Inuzuka eran bastante prestigiosos, lo cual había causado una muy buena impresión a los ojos del patriarca de los Hyuga.

Durante la secundaria, Hinata y Kiba se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Luego apareció Shino, un chico bastante peculiar que también era amigo de Hinata. Su padre, un entomólogo de renombre lo había llevado con él en un viaje por tierras africanas, y ahora se integraba de nuevo al instituto. Los tres jóvenes se volvieron inseparables.

Terminada la secundaria, ingresaron a la misma universidad. Kiba había decidido ser el mejor veterinario de todo Japón. Sus padres lo apoyaban, por lo que no escatimaron en buscar las mejores recomendaciones para su hijo.

Shino había decidido seguir biología, ya que admiraba a su padre pero no tenía claro en que especializarse.

Por su parte, Hinata no tenía claro que era lo que quería para su futuro. Desde pequeña se había dedicado a estudiar, a ser excelente en todo, pero nada le interesaba realmente.

Un día, luego de un ensayo para los exámenes de admisión universitaria, Sakura la invitó a visitar el hospital junto a ella. La joven Haruno desde temprana edad había demostrado interés en el área de la medicina. La apasionaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el cuidado del paciente y la salud de las personas. Quería salvar la vida de las personas, esa era la meta de aquella muchacha de extraño cabello color rosa.

Hinata y Sakura no eran grandes amigas, pero al menos podían conversar tranquilas. Ese día, durante la visita al hospital, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sección de neonatología. A Sakura le habían prometido la posibilidad de estar presente durante un parto. Al principio, a Hinata le había parecido una idea descabellada, ya que esos acontecimientos solían ser privados para las familias.

La joven Hyuga nunca se imaginó lo decisivo que sería ese día para su vida. Después de presenciar todo el parto y observar como el pequeño recién nacido era colocado sobre el regazo de su madre, fue capaz de tomar dos de las decisiones más grandes de su vida: estudiaría medicina para ser pediatra, y se convertiría en madre algún día.

Lo primero era lo más simple de todo. Una buena recomendación de sus padres en la universidad, más el buen puntaje obtenido en las pruebas de admisión le aseguró un puesto en la escuela de medicina; finalmente, seguiría siendo compañera de Sakura.

Le costó adaptarse. Su carácter débil era menospreciado por algunos de sus profesores, quienes constantemente le recordaban que no sería capaz de terminar la carrera. A causa del estrés y del cansancio, a Hinata se le declaró una enfermedad de tipo autoinmune, es decir, su propio cuerpo la atacaba; por lo anterior, tuvo que congelar sus estudios durante un tiempo. Pasó al menos tres meses hospitalizada, periodo durante el cual su gran compañía fue el joven Inuzuka, quien la visitaba a diario.

Fue luego de ser dada de alta, fue que todo a continuación pasó demasiado rápido en su vida. Sin darse cuenta caminaba hacia el altar, tomada del brazo de su padre, a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, y unir su vida y la de él hasta que la muerte los separara.

No lo amaba, eso era cierto. No lo amaba como esperaba amar a aquel a quien iba a entregarle sus sueños, sus anhelos. No lo amaba como a su alma gemela, pero sin duda, sería un gran compañero de vida, porque se querían, y juntos serían capaces de vencer todos los obstáculos que se les atravesaran.

Subió hasta su habitación, dejó su cartera y se cambió de ropa. Salió de ahí en dirección al altillo de la casa. Era una habitación pequeñita a la cual accedía por una escala que bajaba del techo. Ese era su escondite _secreto_. Solía pasar horas completas, sola en ese lugar; a veces, estudiando para algunos exámenes, y otras, sólo por el gusto de perder el tiempo. Había un pequeño escritorio y una silla, además de un estante para guardar los libros. Histología, Anatomía y Embriología eran sus favoritos, pero también guardaba consigo algunos libros de cuentos que solía leer de niña. Bajo el estante, escondía una pequeña caja de madera que ella misma había adornado. La tomó entre sus manos y la colocó sobre la mesita.

Levantó la tapa de la caja, dejando ver un montón de papeles viejos, y junto a ellos, varias fotografías añosas. Tomó una en particular y la observó fijamente. Era de su graduación del instituto.

A pesar de no ser una mujer fuerte, no lloraba con facilidad; pero claro, siempre había excepciones, como la de aquel día. Lloró cuando ocurrió y lo hace cada vez que lo recuerda. Se refugia en su pequeño escondite para que nadie la vea. Todos saben que es débil, pero el privilegio de sus lágrimas era sólo de ella.

-

-

La noche caía sobre la ciudad. Mientras, dos siluetas caminaban por la vereda rumbo a algún boliche de mala muerte dispuesto a ahogar sus penas.

-No deberías seguir con él. Le vas a hacer daño.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... Cuando lo veo, cuando me habla; absolutamente todo me recuerda a él.

El joven posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Sakura... Él no es Sasuke, por más que se parezcan. No lo es.

La chica tenía ganas de gritar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse.

-Yo también lo extraño. Te prometo que lo encontraremos –dijo el muchacho.

-Lo sé, Naruto. Tengo fe en ti.

...

Gracias a los que leen.

Si tiene alguna crítica, deje review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora, y las faltas de ortografía.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque Gaara sea mi obsesión.

Saludos!

**Capítulo III**

El reloj despertador sonó como de costumbre; ella estiró uno de sus brazos hasta el velador para apagar la alarma.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, todo parecía normal, a excepción, claro, que era día sábado, lo cual significaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para despertar. Ansiaba poder dormir al menos cinco minutos más, pero tenía claro que si se dejaba tan sólo tentar por aquella idea, no llegaría ni siquiera a la puerta de la ducha.

Posó sus pies sobre la cerámica que cubría el piso de la habitación; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_-Sabía que tenía que escoger aquella dichosa alfombra- _pensó.

Vestía un simple camisón de seda blanco, que se confundía con su pálida piel. Se acercó hasta el armario que quedaba a un costado del cuarto. Sacó ropa interior limpia, una remera blanca de hilo y una falda celeste que llegaba justo a la altura de sus rodillas. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Secó su cabello con una toalla y luego se lo amarró en una cola que caía hasta la altura de sus hombros, dejando su rostro completamente despejado, a excepción, de aquel flequillo que llevaba desde que tenía memoria.

Se miró al espejo unos momentos, estaba pálida, como siempre, y además, algo ojerosa, hacía días que no dormía bien. Tomó el estuche de maquillaje que tenía en el tocador, y se colocó algo de sombra sobre los párpados, también se aplicó máscara de pestañas y algo de brillo sobre sus labios. Se examinó nuevamente, no le gustaba maquillarse, pero sabía que tenía que dejar una buena impresión en la clínica.

Nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación, había decidido ponerse aquellos zapatos nuevos que había comprado hace un par de días. Eran blancos, simples y de taco medio. Tomó su chaqueta corta de color blanco y una pequeña cartera, definitivamente ya estaba lista para irse.

Salió hasta el jardín y abordó su automóvil, ya eran las siete y treinta minutos, si se apuraba, lograría llegar a la hora. El portón automático se abrió en unos segundos.

-

-

Todo era tan extraño, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y es que por desgracia, la única manera que tenía de lograrlo era con una buena dosis de aquellas malditas pastillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba consumiéndolas? Ni siquiera él lo recordaba, no era capaz de recordar con exactitud hace cuanto tiempo era un adicto, pero poco le importaba, porque lo que sí podía recordar, era hace cuanto no dormía. Años...

Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aquellas malditas escenas volvían a su mente, aquel estruendo, el miedo, la sangre regada por el piso... el dolor.

Estaba inquieto, no deseaba sentirse así, no deseaba estar ahí, finalmente, no deseaba estar. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez el motivo de no haber tenido el valor suficiente de suicidarse de una buena vez, de acabar con todo y por fin lograr descansar, descansar en paz, lejos de todos, lejos de todo aquello que lo volvía vulnerable.

Se dio un par de vueltas en la incómoda camilla en la cual estaba postrado desde hacía unos días. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba una buena ducha, una buena dosis y perderse por un rato.

A momentos pensaba en su familia, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. También en aquella chica que había apadrinado, y que poco a poco se fue haciendo más importante en su vida; no la amaba, eso estaba claro, él no amaba a nadie. Alguien como él no podía darse ese lujo, no podía simplemente entregarse a alguien quien tarde o temprano iba a terminar traicionándolo, porque eso estaba claro, al final, todos los seres humanos eran así. Prefería mil veces quedarse solo, antes de que alguien le hiciera daño, eso nunca volvería a pasar. Y sabía, que por cumplir aquella meta, hería a quienes lo rodeaban, pero se había acostumbrado, se había vuelto indiferente a los sollozos del resto, a los reclamos de Temari y Matsuri.

Matsuri, un torbellino de sentimientos se instalaban en su corazón al recordarla... No, definitivamente no la amaba, pero algo en él lo instaba a protegerla; tal vez, porque muchas veces se vio en ella; muchas veces sus lágrimas le hacían recordar las propias, y su dolor... demonios, su dolor lo podía sentir tan real, tan latente, como si cada una de sus vivencias fueran a la vez de él. No... Definitivamente no era amor. Lástima tal vez, mezclada con algo de cariño y costumbre, sobre todo, costumbre.

Era extraño, a la vez intentaba conservar algo de honor, al no abandonarla a su suerte, pero también se enfrascaba en aquel orgullo que lo cegaba al punto de no aceptar ayuda de nadie. En sus peores momentos, prefería estar solo; se encerraba en su cuarto por días, no comía ni dormía, simplemente se recostaba sobre su cama, a veces con vodka, otras con whisky, y luego, más frecuentemente con calmantes, ansiolíticos y hasta pastillas de cafeína, guaraná y cuanta estupidez similar encontraba.

Había dejado los deportes, su condición física se había deteriorado en tan sólo unos meses. Comenzó a fumar... Al principio por las noches, debido al insomnio, luego se hizo habitual que su primer cigarrillo lo encendiera a media tarde. En el último tiempo su cuarto se había vuelto una humareda, toda su ropa olía a tabaco al igual que su cabello, e inclusive el color de su piel lucía ceniciento. Pero ella, seguía junto a él.

Muchas veces estuvo a punto de echarla de su apartamento, y así sacarla de su vida, pero no fue capaz. Ella lloraba y se abrazaba a él como rogándole que no la dejara y eso lo quebraba, pero sólo unos segundos, ya que el trato para con ella seguía siendo insufrible. Y es que, ella tenía que volverse fuerte, dura, tenía que aprender a enfrentar al mundo y a mantenerse de pie. Él no podría cuidarla para siempre y eso lo tenía que tener más que claro.

Estaba cansado de pensar en ello, se sentía agobiado, presionado por la situación; a veces llegaba a creer que los padres debían sentirse de manera similar, por eso, nunca tendría hijos.

Se giró una vez más y posó sus ojos en la puerta de la habitación, nadie había entrado desde la noche anterior, cuando le llevaron algo para cenar.

No le gustaba comer, lo consideraba innecesario, por eso sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía realmente hambriento, como por ejemplo, en las mañanas, cuando se acababa el efecto de los narcóticos que consumía. Se alimentaba con una gran porción de arroz blanco, que él mismo se preparaba, patatas cocidas, una que otra verdura y un par de frutas. También gustaba de tomar té verde, el cual preparaba él mismo, era capaz de beberse un litro de una sola vez, ya que lo bebía frío.

Su estómago emitió algunos sonidos, pequeños rugidos que le recordaban que necesitaba comer, ya que había rechazado la cena que aquella joven le había ofrecido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? Simplemente, no toleraba la carne. No por su sabor, y porque le cayera mal, ni siquiera por capricho. Es que sencillamente no entendía como podía tratarse tan mal a un ser vivo, para luego ser asesinado y utilizado para el consumo masivo. Un punto más en la lista de los motivos por los cuales odiar a la raza humana, según Gaara, era algo de lo más lógico.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pero luego desistió de aquella idea, no le agradaba lo que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos.

Alrededor de unos quince minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Gaara miraba fijo en aquella dirección, cualquier cosa que lo sacara un momento de sus cavilaciones sería bien recibida... excepto ella, claro. Suspiró y luego giró su rostro hacia el costado.

Ella sintió como rápidamente todo su rostro ardía, no sabía bien si era por vergüenza o por rabia, ya que el desprecio por parte del pelirrojo había sido más que obvio. Caminó un par de pasos hasta la camilla, y tomó una carpeta que había sobre una mesilla ubicada en el extremo posterior ésta.

Muy a su pesar, y aunque hubiese preferido darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, tomó la palabra.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

El chico alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de ella, no había notado que eran de un color bastante peculiar, un gris demasiado claro para parecer real. Levantó una ceja y se quedó mirándola un rato.

-Estaba bastante bien, pero nada es eterno. Por cierto, que color de ojos más extravagante, ¿Son de contacto?

Ella lo observó con desconcierto. Si al fin y al cabo, para ella, lo único bonito que la vida le había dado eran sus ojos tan particulares... Todo el mundo se lo decía, sus ojos eran bonitos, pero ¿De contacto? ¿Acaso era idiota o simplemente lo fingía demasiado bien? ¿Y a qué demonios se refería con "extravagantes"?

Intentó ignorar aquella última acotación por parte de su paciente y se limitó a sonreír manteniendo el protocolo.

-No, son completamente naturales –respondió.

-Pues parecen falsos –agregó el chico, denotando su falta de tacto.

-De todas formas, no estamos acá para discutir si mis ojos son o no son falsos. – Y dicho aquello, se enfrascó en la lectura de los datos que contenía aquella carpeta.

Su pulso se había acelerado por la rabia que sentía en ese instante, pero intentó calmarse. Ella no se molestaba con facilidad, pero había algo en aquel chico que la sacaba rápidamente de sus casillas. No sabía si decía las cosas sin pensarlas, o las pensaba demasiado bien. Pero debía comprenderlo, si al fin y al cabo, uno de los motivos por los cuales amaba su profesión era porque le daba la oportunidad de conocer a todo tipo de personas, conocerlas para así poder ayudarlas.

El incómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por algo inesperado; una nueva traición por parte del estómago del pelirrojo, el cual dejó escapar un nuevo rugido. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Me parece que tienes hambre. ¿Aún no traen tu desayuno? – Revisó su reloj para verificar la hora, las ocho de la mañana y siete minutos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es que simplemente me encanta hacer sonar mi estómago sin motivo aparente para que el primer idiota que pase me pregunte si tengo hambre.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, ya iba el segundo golpe de la mañana ¿Qué acaso no se aburría? Definitivamente era la primera vez que le tocaba lidiar con una persona tan amargada y agresiva como él, sin contar a su padre, claramente. Dejó los documentos sobre la mesilla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación; pero antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre la manilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Lo ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras sus mejillas se volvían carmín; bajó la mirada y empuñó sus manos de modo nervioso.

-Buenos días a ambos –saludó.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san. – Se oyó una voz algo grave y seria.

-Hinata... Tanto tiempo.

La chica se limitó a sonreír, manteniendo la mirada baja.

-Supongo que vienen por el testimonio del paciente. La Dra. Haruno me ha puesto al tanto del asunto.

-Así es, así que si no le molesta, podría dejarnos a solas un momento – agregó el detective de cabello negro.

Ella simplemente asintió, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación; era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, salir de ahí, dejar de verlo de inmediato. No podía evitarlo, su presencia la hacía sentir incómoda, como si sobrase en aquel lugar, como si no fuera algo más que una sombra.

Salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que su brazo fuese sujetado con fuerza por alguien tan sólo unos metros más allá. Ella lo sabía, era obvio que algo como eso pudiese ocurrir, había intentado evitarlo, pero no se podía vivir escapando.

-Uzumaki-san, lastima mi brazo – dijo casi susurrando.

-Necesitamos hablar Hinata, por favor.

-Y-yo n-no lo creo a-así – tartamudeó.

Naruto tiró del brazo de la joven y la acercó hacia él, fijando su mirada en los ojos grises de ella.

-Tal vez tú no tengas nada que decirme, pero yo sí necesito hablar contigo.

Ella tembló, sus ojos se nublaron, pero evitó dejar escapar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular.

-Uzumaki-san, por favor suelte mi brazo, en verdad me sigue lastimando, y me parece que ya es suficiente.

El rubio la soltó de inmediato, no puedo evadir el claro doble sentido de lo dicho por la chica, la "seguía lastimando", y eso le dolió.

-No puedes seguir escapándote de mi, Hinata-chan.

-Para usted soy la señora Inuzuka, evite tratarme con tanta familiaridad, no le he dado esa confianza –respondió, intentando sonar fría.

-Puedes casarte las veces que quieras, para mí siempre serás Hinata-chan. – Y luego posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Por favor, sólo unos minutos, no te pido nada más que unos minutos –susurró en su oído.

Ella quedó estática. Su respiración estaba agitada, le costaba hilar sus pensamientos.

-Mi receso es a eso de las doce, estaré en la cafetería. – Nuevamente la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, dejándola vulnerable.

Naruto sonrió, y no pudo reprimir sus deseos de abrazarla. Corto, pero intenso, para luego devolverse a paso raudo hasta la habitación del joven Sabaku No, donde Sai lo esperaba algo molesto.

-Estamos trabajando Naruto, los temas personales trátalos en el horario que corresponda.

Al oír aquello, el paciente que se recostaba en aquella solitaria camilla se levantó de súbito; giró su rostro en dirección a los hombres que habían entrado hace un rato. No pudo ocultar la impresión que denotaba su rostro; en realidad, no quiso hacerlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora la vida le daba esta sorpresa.

El blondo sonrió de par en par, e ignorando los reclamos de su compañero se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y lo abrazó.

Gaara no respondió, sus ojos continuaban abiertos, intentado digerir la situación. Hace menos de una semana se encontraba tirado en su casa, medio muerto, y ahora, el pasado lo golpeaba en pleno rostro con uno de los fantasmas.

Cuando ya estuvo libre del abrazo de su viejo amigo, reparó en el otro sujeto que se encontraba en la habitación. Medía algo más de un metro y setenta centímetros, su cabello negro caía sobre su frente, haciendo resaltar su pálida piel; sus ojos negros eran inexpresivos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro el cual tenía ciertos rasgos femeninos. Vestía completamente de negro y con su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña billetera negra sobre la cual se emplazaba una placa metálica en la que se leía perfectamente: "Tokyo PD, División Narcóticos"

-Lamentamos su estado de salud actual Sabaku No-san, pero es imperativo que coopere con nosotros, de lo contrario, podría verse involucrado en problemas de carácter legal bastante serios. – Guardó la billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Mi nombre es Sai, y este, es mi compañero, Uzumaki Naruto, pero me parece que ya lo conocía – agregó.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Gaara... Aunque esta no es la mejor de las situaciones para volvernos a encontrar.

-Naruto...

El pelirrojo intentó sonreír, definitivamente su viejo amigo estaba en lo correcto, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar ni la ocasión para reencontrarse, pero poco le importaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde aquella maldita vez, el día en que Sasuke había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias, en verdad no creí que les gustaría el tercer cap, ya que no me convencía del todo. Tengo dificultades al intentar que parezca realista. De verdad agradezco el apoyo. Saludos a todas, y espero que lo que sigue sea de su grado.

**Capítulo IV**

Brisbane, Australia.

La habitación del hotel era espaciosa: las murallas eran de color blanco crudo y los muebles de tipo minimalista, por lo cual quedaba mucho espacio libre. Las paredes estaban adornadas con diversas pinturas que intentaban hacer de aquel lugar algo más acogedor.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decirle la verdad? – Se oyó una voz grave provenir desde el balcón.

-Oye, acabamos de llegar, no comiences ahora.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de la suite, un joven de cabello castaño envuelto en una toalla blanca desde la cintura para abajo, engullía animadamente una manzana.

-Entonces ¿Planeas seguir ilusionándola con lo del "matrimonio" perfecto?

-Nuestro matrimonio es perfecto Shino, yo la quiero y ella me quiere a mí, es todo lo que hace falta – respondió el castaño.

-¿Y cuando ella quiera tener hijos?

-Se los daré.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás aparentando Kiba? La vas a terminar lastimando.

-¡Eso nunca! Si de mi depende, ella nunca lo sabrá. Ella va a ser feliz, aunque mi vida dependa de ello ¿Está claro?

-Lo que digas Kiba, lo que digas.

El castaño se levantó molesto, dejando la fruta a medio comer sobre la mesilla ubicada frente al sofá.

"_Y que yo me joda ¿No es así?"_ pensaba el muchacho que se dedicaba a observar las calles de la ciudad, mientras terminaba de fumar un cigarrillo.

Tokio, Japón.

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, vaya problema.

-Sí Dra. Hyuga, y por lo mismo, ahora ninguna de las auxiliares está dispuesta a entrar a esa habitación. Le tienen miedo a ese paciente.

-Ya veo, ¿Y que hay de los auxiliares varones?

-Bueno Dra. Ya intentamos persuadirlos, pero son tan pocos y es tanto el trabajo que no quieren perder tiempo en tareas tan simples como llevar una bandeja de comida.

-Entiendo.

Hinata podía sentir como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Detestaba las situaciones problemáticas, y esta, definitivamente, lo era.

Su mente estaba bloqueada, en ese minuto en lo único que podía centrarse era en que haría cuando llegara el medio día. Había estado evitando aquella conversación hacía tanto tiempo, imaginándose qué diría, que escucharía por parte de él, cuánto sería capaz de aguantar.

-¿Dra. Hyuga? -le llamó la joven que seguía a su lado.

Luego de unos segundos, la mujer reaccionó. Estaba distraída, y sabía que eso no era correcto, apretó los puños de sus manos e intentó poner más atención.

-Bien Minako, entonces tú serás la encargada de ese paciente.

-P-p-ero... Dra.- la mujer se puso nerviosa de tan sólo imaginarlo -, ya le dije, ese hombre me crispa los nervios.

-No te preocupes Minako, simplemente procura no llevarle carne. Hablaré con la nutricionista y le pediré que te de un régimen exclusivamente vegetariano para él ¿Te parece bien?

La chica asintió, sabía que por más reclamos que hiciese, estaba en ese lugar para cumplir órdenes.

-Está bien. Como usted diga.

La joven se retiró de inmediato a seguir trabajando.

El reloj marcaba pasadas las once de la mañana. Hinata se encontraba revisando a los diversos pacientes que tenía bajo su cargo. Había un caso muy complejo que llamaba mucho su atención, sobre todo por tratarse de alguien a quien ella conocía a la perfección. En realidad, decir que simplemente la conocía era poco. Se trataba de alguien que durante algún tiempo fue su amiga, pero que por diversos motivos se fue alejando hasta convertirse en una conocida más.

Entró al box de consulta correspondiente y se sentó al lado de un hombre algo mayor que ella. Él no pasaba de los treinta y tantos años. Era uno de sus maestros, que a pesar de su edad, era uno de los psiquiatras más respetados de la capital.

-Buenos días Asuma-sensei –saludó la joven.

-Hinata, llegaste con tres minutos de retraso, buenos días para ti también.

El rostro de ella se sonrojó levemente, había olvidado lo exigentes que eran sus superiores con el asunto de los horarios. Se situó a un lado de su maestro y retiró un archivero de color amarillo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio; en él, se hallaba toda la información de la paciente, un expediente con todos sus datos y su ficha médica, desde su ingreso a la clínica.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante –Se apresuró en contestar el hombre, con voz sumamente seria.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever una silueta femenina.

Se trataba de una mujer de estatura mediana, algo más alta que la misma Hinata. Sus piernas eran largas, tal vez demasiado largas, pero en realidad era por el efecto visual a causa de su extrema delgadez. Su piel era blanca, pero se encontraba pálida, lo cual le daba un aspecto algo espectral; su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una coleta, que llegaba hasta su espalda. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su rostro, el cual también evidenciaba aquella delgadez que haría hervir de envidia a cualquier modelo de alta costura.

-Buenos días Yamanaka-san- Saludó el doctor.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, saludando con una pequeña venia, tan propia de los países orientales.

Luego se fijó en la otra persona que estaba en la sala, y alzó su mano para saludarla, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír y bajar los ojos, no podía negar que esa situación aún le producía cierta impresión. Nunca se había imaginado ser asistente del médico tratante de Ino Yamanaka, la chica más linda y codiciada de la secundaria. La misma que le había presentado al resto del grupo cuando llegó al instituto Konoha, que se la vivía compitiendo con Sakura por la capitanía del equipo de animadoras, y que rendía culto y pleitesía a Uchiha-san.

"_Uchiha-san... si supieras todo lo que tu partida ha causado_" pensó la joven médico.

-Yamanaka-san, por favor, proceda a desvestirse, debemos medirla y pesarla. Usted ya conoce el procedimiento.

La joven asintió y se encaminó hacia el pequeño vestidor que había en la esquina del box, al lado de una camilla. Primero se deshizo de sus zapatos, luego de su falda y por ultimo del suéter color lavanda que llevaba, en un intento de parecer algo más gruesa de lo que en verdad era. Se colocó la bata blanca que había allí y salió del vestidor.

El médico se puso de pie y Hinata simplemente lo siguió.

-Suba a la pesa por favor.

Y la chica obedeció.

Lo primero que hizo el médico fue medirla.

-Hyuga-san, anote por favor; estatura: un metro y setenta centímetros.

-No le veo el punto a que me midan todo el tiempo, no es como si fuese a perder estatura- masculló ácidamente.

-Cada variación importa, Yamanaka-san. Además, la mujer siempre crece, aunque sea de forma mínima, hasta su primer embarazo –contestó Asuma.

La médico anotó el dato en una hoja en blanco, como era de costumbre en cada control.

Ino debía controlarse todas las semanas, ya que venía saliendo hace poco de una crisis que la tuvo alrededor de dos meses internada. Nunca olvidará la chocante imagen de la rubia siendo alimentada a través de una sonda, llena de agujas en sus brazos, conectada a un respirador mecánico debido a una falla cardiaca que había presentado.

Era normal ver a las pacientes bulímicas llegar a ese estado, lo poco común era que sobreviviesen. Sin duda, la más afectada por todo había sido Sakura, primero, la partida de Sasuke, luego, el accidente automovilístico de Hatake-san, y finalmente la maldita enfermedad que se había ensañado con una de sus mejores amigas.

Hinata no entendía del todo como era posible que Sakura se mantuviera firme y estoica ante todos aquellos acontecimientos. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sakura también había estado ahí cuando ella misma había caído en desgracia, antes de casarse. Como hubiese deseado ser amiga de ella antes, tener a una mujer cerca la habría ayudado mucho, sobre todo después de su "altercado" con el chico Uzumaki.

-¡Hyuga-san! Debe estar más atenta, no me haga perder el tiempo ¿Quiere?

-L-l-lo siento, Asuma-sensei.

-Peso: cuarenta y dos kilos con doscientos gramos.

La chica se apresuró en anotar los datos obtenidos.

-Bueno, ya conoces la rutina Hinata, ahora debo retirarme, debes continuar a solas, cuando tengas todo listo, me entregas el informe, y recuerda que es una evaluación así que concéntrate y hazlo bien.

-Sí, Asuma-sensei- afirmó, sin denotar el nerviosismo que la carcomía por dentro.

Luego de eso, el hombre se quitó sus gafas, las cuales guardó dentro de un estuche de cuero café, y se retiró del box de consulta.

Ahora a solas, el ambiente parecía mucho más tenso, el aire podía cortarse con el borde de una hoja de papel.

Ino se puso de pie, y regreso al pequeño vestidor donde había dejado su ropa; unos minutos después, ya se encontraba nuevamente vestida, y sentada frente a Hinata, la cual parecía estar pendiente de algo más, lo que podía suponerse por su mirada perdida y por el hecho de que no había notado a la Yamanaka en frete suyo.

-¿Podrías apresurarte por favor? No tengo todo el día, y ya van a dar las doce – señaló Ino, mientras observaba el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Las doce! –exclamó la pelinegra, y luego se llevó una mano a la boca, no deseaba ser tan obvia.

-Sí, exacto, no tienes que repetir todo lo que digo, así que llenemos ese maldito cuestionario de una buena vez.

Hinata agarró el boligrafo con precisión, y comenzó a recitar cada pregunta que se sabía ya casi de memoria.

La rubia fue respondiendo a cada una, con algo de desgano.

-Y esta es la última...

-Hinata –la interrumpió.

La médico levanto la vista hasta cruzar su mirada con la de su paciente.

-Supe que el Uzumaki está de vuelta – soltó, mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre el pecho.

El rostro de Hinata pasó del pálido al escarlata en cuestión de segundos, pero intentó mantener la compostura de todas maneras.

-Así es. Según tengo entendido, es por un asunto de trabajo. –dijo, intentado zanjar el tema. –Mejor terminemos esto ya, según dijiste, estabas muy ocupada.

La rubia la miró dubitativa, por una parte, sabía que se metía en un tema un tanto incómodo para su ex-amiga. Si al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que "algo" había ocurrido entre ellos, era un secreto a voces entre los que habían sido compañeros en el instituto. Pero, por otra parte, no tenía excusas para alargar la conversación, así que desistió y terminó por responder la última pregunta del dichoso cuestionario.

-Bien, eso es todo Ino. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Hinata extendió su mano para despedirse de la rubia, la cual, sólo se limitó a ponerse de pie y lanzar un osco "Bye", saliendo de la salita y dejando la puerta entreabierta.

La chica se quedó ahí, con la mano estirada un par de segundos más, había olvidado lo grosera que la blonda podía llegar a ser. Pero aquello ya no le molestaba, en realidad, tenía claro que había cosas mucho peores en la vida que ser ignorada. Podría decirse que prácticamente estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran, si no fuese por su esposo, Sakura, Shino y la gente de la clínica, su interacción con las personas no sería más que una broma de mal gusto.

Se puso de pie con notorio nerviosismo; estiró su falda con las manos, evitando la formación de cualquier arruga que la hiciese lucir, por así decirlo, "imperfecta". Guardó la planilla del cuestionario en la misma carpeta amarilla, la cual llevó consigo, y salió del box. Miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil que cargaba en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y caminó en dirección a la cafetería.

"_Ahora o nunca"_

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso.

-No le creo, tengo el presentimiento de que nos oculta información importante.

-Es probable, pero vamos, dale un respiro. No es como si se fuese a escapar de acá, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para recapacitar.

-Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo Naruto, tú mejor que nadie sabe que con la Yakuza el tiempo escasea, y este chico es la única conexión.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasándola por su cabello. Lo que su compañero decía estaba en lo correcto, pero era complicado para él actuar de manera tan objetiva cuando su misión relacionaba a personas cercanas.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó de pronto.

El pálido chico lo miró con ojos expectantes.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto pálido.

-Dime la hora ¡Rápido!

-Te he dicho que deberías comprarte un reloj, así dejarías de llegar tarde a todos lados.

-Ya deja de joder y dime la hora Sai –masculló con algo de rabia.

El pelinegro miró su reloj y sonrió.

-Son las doce y diez minutos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Debo irme!

-¡Hey! ¡Regresa!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto corría a toda velocidad hacia uno de los ascensores que justo en ese momento se había detenido.

"_Maldición, maldición, espero que siga ahí, necesito que siga ahí"_

Salió con prisa del elevador, no sin antes pasar a llevar a un par de personas que estaban delante de él, pero no se detuvo a pedir disculpas, llevaba prisa y no se perdería esta oportunidad de por fin aclarar las cosas.

Por fin, luego de salir a una especie de jardín, encontró la dichosa cafetería. A través de la ventana pudo distinguir la silueta de quien buscaba. Su blanco rostro adornado con su largo cabello, que ahora llevaba suelto, la hacía sobresalir del resto, al menos, para él.

Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió estrepitosamente; varias personas que se encontraban ahí adentro se quedaron observándolo.

"_Aquí vamos..."_

-

-

-

Y bueno, espero que el próximo sea mejor, lo siento.


	5. Chapter 5

Y acá, lo que sigue, si quedan con dudas no me hago responsable. Simplemente espero que les guste. Saludas chicas, poquitas pero fieles, las quiero. GaaHina 4evah xD

**Capítulo V**

Su cabello largo y negro caía por sobre sus hombros, haciéndola lucir aún más blanca. Llevaba algo de brillo en los labios y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar la ruidosa entrada de aquel chico al cual había estado esperando.

Tomó el vaso de jugo que tenía frente a ella y bebió un poco, esperando que la silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa fuese ocupada.

-Lo siento –su voz grave, pero infantil, cortó el silencio.

-N-no se preocupe Uzumaki-san.

"Uzumaki-san", como detestaba que lo llamara de aquella manera tan formal; en cierta forma, había a comenzado a extrañar el "Naruto-kun"

El chico se sentó frente a Hinata; sonreía, pero a medida de que los segundos fueron pasando su semblante se fue volviendo más serio.

-En verdad lo siento- soltó de pronto.

-No es necesario, no esperé tanto rato –agregó la muchacha.

-No... No lo entiendes Hinata-chan. No te hablo de ahora –aclaró su garganta y bajó la mirada hacia las manos que cruzaba nerviosamente sobre la mesa -, me refiero a todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? –inquirió la morena, con algo de fingido desinterés, mientras arrugaba una servilleta que tenía en su mano derecha.

-¿A qué te refieres con que eso es todo? ¡Con lo que me ha costado decirlo! –golpeó un puño contra la superficie de la mesa.

La joven suspiró, y mantuvo su mirada baja, sin dirigirla a los ojos azules que la observaban suplicantes por un poco de atención.

-Sí, le ha de haber costado bastante, es decir, si necesitó cuatro años para venir a decirme esto... –intentó sonar dura, pero a pesar de las palabras, su voz seguía siendo suave. Definitivamente no ironía no era para ella.

-Por eso... También lo lamento Hina-chan –tomó una de las manos de la chica -. Sé que me tardé demasiado, pero luego me tuve que ir de viaje, y te perdí el rastro. Debí haberte escrito, haberte llamado por teléfono, pero era difícil.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloraría; sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chiquilla débil, así había nacido y así se moriría, pero se había prometido a sí misma no volver a llorar delante de nadie, y mucho menos, de quien había sido el causante de sus lágrimas más amargas.

Miró su blanca mano, contrastar con aquellas que ahora la apresaban; estaban tibias y, extrañamente, suaves. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca, causando un nudo en su garganta.

Y a pesar de lo bien que se sentía el contacto con él, se deshizo del agarre con rapidez.

-Sí, pudo haberlo hecho antes, pero eso no habría arreglado nada. Absolutamente nada –agregó, denotando la amargura de su voz.

Los ojos azules perdieron algo de brillo al notar como su visión se alejaba de él. No es que creyese realmente que ella iba a aceptar sus disculpas así como así, si al fin y al cabo, ni él mismo era capaz de perdonarse por el daño que había causado. Pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella no fuese como él, de que su corazón no albergara tanto rencor.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Uzumaki-san. Nunca le conté a alguien lo que pasó. –Seguía luchando en contra de su necesidad de estallar en llanto.

El chico la miró con sorpresa, no esperaba ese comentario de su parte, el cual sólo provocó que su curiosidad aumentara. Necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba, que era lo que sentía, el motivo que le explicara por qué todo se había ido al demonio.

-Creí que Inuzuka lo sabía, hasta dejó de saludarme – indicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pasando los dedos a través de su rubio cabello.

-Ellos... D-digo, él y Shino creen que nos distanciamos... p-p-porque yo me le declaré y usted me rechazó.

Y así era, al menos esa fue la versión que la chica dio a sus mejores amigos aquel día en que la encontraron llorando de forma desconsolada detrás de las cortinas del salón del grupo de teatro.

_-¿Por qué? Esto no puede estar pasándome – se lamentaba una joven de menuda figura y negro cabello que llegaba hasta sobre los hombros, mientras un llanto nervioso se apoderaba de ella. Era tanta la conmoción, que su cuerpo había comenzado a tiritar. Estaba completamente tensa y descolocada, en una palabra, estaba ida._

_-No te amo Hina-chan, entiende, por eso no podemos seguir con esto –explicaba el joven de pie frente a ella._

_-¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Luego de dos meses? –En otro contexto, la chica habría estado de seguro tartamudeando, como era típico en ella, pero la situación la superaba de tal manera que simplemente decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente, entre el llanto y la desesperación._

_-Lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté. Creí que podría, pero simplemente no pude. Además está mi viaje, es una oportunidad entre un millón._

_Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, la pequeña Hinata miró a los ojos del muchacho y se acercó hasta él. Posó sus delicadas manos en el cuello de su camisa y apretó fuerte, atrayéndolo hacia ella, intentando rozar sus labios a modo de súplica silenciosa._

_El chico movió su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando el contacto físico, y los ojos de la pelinegra, la cual, en un momento de furia comenzó a golpear su pecho, con la escasa fuerza que poseía._

_Por primera y única vez en su vida, se había salido de sus casillas, y es que, no comprendía. Ni su mente ni su corazón eran capaces de procesar toda aquella información._

_Había aceptado estar con él, a pesar de no ser novios formales. También había estado de acuerdo en que mantuviesen su relación en secreto, si eso hacía feliz al rubio; en que se encontraran a escondidas y sólo después de clases. Ella había accedido en todo, porque lo amaba, y el amor era al fin y al cabo, lo más importante en su vida, lo único que la alentaba a seguir adelante, incluso haciéndola renunciar al resto de sus sueños._

_-¡Renuncié a mi beca por ti Naruto! ¿Acaso eso no te vale de nada? –gritó la joven en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar._

_-Yo... Yo no te obligué Hina-chan, eso lo decidiste tú- contestó fríamente, bajando la mirada, intentando evitar sentir algo por aquella chica que rogaba algo de cariño, algo de amor. Un amor que él no le podía dar._

_No lo podía creer... Parecía simplemente encontrarse en una pesadilla, la peor de todas. Sus brazos sin fuerza cayeron, soltando la camisa del rubio. Sus piernas parecían simplemente dos hilos que dejaban de sujetarla, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si estuviese sujetando los pedazos de su corazón que caían, segundos después de haber sido roto sin piedad._

_-Y-y-yo... me entregué a ti... Mi primera vez fue para ti –sollozó._

_Naruto se agachó hasta quedar a su altura._

_-Siempre serás la primera Hina-chan, pero al fin y al cabo, fue sólo sexo, creo que debemos dejarlo como un bello recuerdo y olvi..._

_-¡Cállate! –gritó conmocionada -¡No quiero oírte ni un segundo más!_

_-Pero Hina... –otra vez fue interrumpido por las palabras de la joven._

_-Si te vas a ir hazlo de una vez, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero... ¡Vete!_

_Su llanto era realmente desolador. Y él, simplemente colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y la dejó ahí. No podía arrepentirse, nunca debió haberle dado esperanzas, pero aquello tenía que acabar antes de que pasara a mayores. Pudo incluso haberla dejado embaraza, era un riesgo que corrían siendo simplemente un par de adolescentes irresponsables. Era lo mejor para él, y lo mejor para ella también, a la larga. Se había hecho la idea de que era simplemente un capricho de un amor de quinceañera, de que ella estaba obsesionada con él. No señor, eso no era amor, no era más que una confusión de un par de chicos que necesitaba algo de afecto._

_Y ella se quedó allí, llorando; sola y llorando._

_Lo había perdido todo, al menos, lo que en ese minuto era importante. Ella lo amaba, sólo Dios sabía cuanto lo amaba, pero de nada le valía. Había perdido su beca, su dignidad y su felicidad... A él... No, a él no lo había perdido, porque se daba cuenta de que realmente, nunca lo había tenido, y dolía._

-Que yo te rechacé... Entiendo, Kiba debe haber pensado que yo era un idiota por rechazar a alguien como tú –dijo algo desconcertado.

-Idiota es algo suave, creo que aún está algo resentido con usted, así que espero que no le toque encontrárselo. No deseo que mi esposo se lleve un disgusto –mintió.

La mirada del rubio carecía por completo de vida, y ni rastros de aquella sonrisa tan característica.

-¿Lo amas? –soltó de repente.

Ella quedó petrificada, no se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Trató no sonar nerviosa y juntos sus manos, evitando jugar con sus dedos como solía hacerlo cuando era niña y se encontraba en situaciones tensas.

-Claro que sí, es el hombre de mi vida –volvió a mentir.

-Supongo que debe ser así. Él ha sido quien ha estado junto a ti durante todo este tiempo, debí imaginarme que esto pasaría.

-¿Esto? ¿A qué se refiere Uzumaki-san? –inquirió con curiosidad.

-A que fui inmaduro, un verdadero estúpido, y terminé perdiéndote. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al decir lo último.

La mirada de Hinata terminó de apagarse. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, imaginándose ese reencuentro, que aquel chico se le declarara y le dijera que la amaba. Ella iría hacia él, lo abrazaría y le diría que le perdonaba todo, absolutamente todo, que lo importante era aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba y estar juntos. Pero la vida da más vueltas de las que esperamos, y luego de su enfermedad y su repentino matrimonio, todos aquellos sueños habían sido sepultados.

-Se equivoca Uzumaki-san. No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo. A-a-además, fue sólo sexo de adolescentes, no lo olvide.

El rubio la miró desconcertado. Vaya que estaba cambiada. Ya apenas tartamudeaba y sus palabras podían llegar a ser tan duras y frías como un témpano de hielo.

Ella evitó su inquisidora mirada y se puso de pie.

-Bien si eso es todo, ahora debo irme. Mi hora de colación ha terminado –agregó, mirando con desgano la hora en su móvil.

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, abandonó aquel lugar, dejando al joven policía solo, sentado frente a un vaso de jugo a medio acabar. Caminó rápido, sus piernas flaqueaban y deseaba desaparecer, y si eso no fuese suficiente, ahora le tocaba lidiar con su paciente estrella, aquel maldito dolor de cabeza de cabello rojo y mirada agresiva. Definitivamente a veces creía que se encontraba pagando todos los pecados de su vida anterior, y la anterior de aquella, y unas cuantas más.

Naruto se quedó sentado unos minutos, intentó asimilar toda aquella información. Desde aquel incidente, sabía que nada sería igual para él, había lastimado a la única persona que siempre lo había apoyado, incluso en aquellos momentos en que nadie le tenía ni una pizca de fe. La tierna Hinata se había quedado en el pasado, él la había asesinado, la había eliminado de la manera más cruel que se podía, rompiendo su corazón. Lo que ella nunca supo, fue que él se había dejado un trocito que guardaba en su pecho. Un trocito de bordes filosos que le recordaba su dolor.

De pronto, el chico se fijó en algo que había sobre la mesa y que no había notado con anterioridad: un archivero amarillo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró dentro de él.

"_Pero si es el expediente de Ino" _notó.

Lo leyó rápidamente, memorizando aquellos datos que podían servirle en algún futuro. Luego de ello se puso de pie, necesitaba devolverlo, y además, era la excusa perfecta para volver a estar con la pelinegra.

-

-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ingresar un carro con una bandeja sobre él, el cual era llevado por Minako, una joven de unos veinte años, cabello castaño claro, corto, y vivaces ojos pardos. Detrás de ella ingresó la médico a cargo del paciente, que observaba fijamente cada movimiento, cada comportamiento del Sabaku No.

El chico las ignoró por completo, mientras sentado sobre la camilla, terminaba de abotonar el pantalón que acababa de ponerse. Su torso desnudo era pálido, y sus costillas sobresalían de él. Estaba delgado, pero aun así, podía notarse que había sido un cuerpo trabajado alguna vez.

-¡P-pero...! – la joven auxiliar no atinó a decir nada más, estaba estupefacta.

-Minako, salga inmediatamente, y por favor, quédese tranquila, no tiene por qué alarmarse. No hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo.

La chica salió de inmediato de la habitación, definitivamente no era necesario que se lo pidieran, ya que lo habría hecho con o sin consentimiento.

-Para ser algo tarada, suenas creíble en tu pose de jefa –le soltó el pelirrojo.

-D-d-disculpa pero ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó, intentado mantener la compostura.

-Me largo, eso es lo que hago. Ya no soporto este lugar, ya no te soporto a ti, ni a nadie –respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-L-lo lamento, pero eso es imposible. Si no desiste de aquella estúpida idea me veré en la obligación de detenerlo.

Al oír aquello, el pelirrojo dibujo una mueca de burla en su rostro.

-¿Tú chiquita? ¿Tú y cuantos más? –Y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sus nervios incrementaron al notar que todo lo que había detrás de ella era la blanca muralla del cuarto.

Él se aproximó hasta acorralarla en el pequeño espació entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-No lo entiende Sabaku No-san. Es mi deber cuidar de usted, y la única manera de hacerlo es manteniéndolo hospitalizado y bajo vigilancia. El programa de desintoxicación es algo largo pero muy efec...

-¡Cállate! Me mareas con tanta palabrería sin sentido. ¿Acaso yo te pedí que me desintoxicaras? No, no necesito que tú ni el resto de imbéciles se preocupe por mí. Nadie lo ha hecho nunca y no van a comenzar ahora ¿Está claro?

Sus ojos verdes denotaban cierta ¿Melancolía? No... No podía ser eso, definitivamente era rabia, un típico ataque de agresividad por la abstinencia a la cual se había sometido desde que fue internado. Si al fin y al cabo, ese chico era un adicto, nada más.

-No entiendes... Es mi deber, es lo que yo hago.

-Dedícate a salvar a aquellos que quieren ser salvados, no juegues al ángel con quienes estamos malditos ¿Quieres?

Ángel... ¿Por qué demonios la había llamado así? No lo sabía con certeza, pero había sido la primera palabra que se le había venido a la mente al verla. Su semblante dulce, pero a la vez triste, sus ojos grandes y de aquel maldito color que lo ponía nervioso, su piel nívea y sus rasgos finos y perfilados. Sólo le faltaban las alas.

-Por favor, no digas eso, comprende que es mi deber...

Nuevamente la rabia afloró en él, aquella personalidad violenta que intentaba apaciguar pero que muchas veces simplemente, no podía controlar, aquel demonio que luchaba por salir de él cada vez que le daba la oportunidad. Tomó a la chica, varios centímetros más baja que él, y la sujetó por los hombros, presionándola tan fuerte que dejaría algunos hematomas en su piel.

-¡Déjame en paz! – le espetó, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, un ruido lo sacó de su trance.

-Hinata, olvidaste tu carpet... ¡Gaara! –exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba dando.

El pelirrojo lo miró unos momentos, sin saber como reaccionar; seguía aprisionando a la chica contra la pared, con sus dedos dejando marcas sobre sus hombros.

-¡Detente! ¡La estás lastimando! –se apresuró en separarlos y acercar a la chica hacia su pecho, alejándola del otro muchacho.

Una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. Miraba sus manos una y otra vez, y luego a su médico... Estuvo a punto de arrancarle las alas al ángel.

-Y-yo... no quise... Yo...

La joven se soltó del abrazo del detective y se acercó unos pasos a su paciente.

-No te preocupes – y le sonrió -, todo va a estar bien. Sé que no quisiste lastimarme.

-Por cierto... Gaara, ella es Hinata Hyuga, tú médico. No lo olvides ¿Quieres?

-¿Hyuga? –preguntó consternado el aludido.

-Exacto. Hyuga, mi ex compañera del instituto, creo haberte hablado de ella alguna vez –agregó.

Y claro que lo había hecho. Se sentía estúpido por no haber hecho la asociación antes. Claro que conocía aquel nombre, lo conocía tan bien como conocía a Naruto.

"_Así que esta es la chica Hyuga. Este puto mundo es demasiado pequeño"_

-

-

-

Y bueno, no sé el motivo, pero simplemente así salió, lamento las faltas de ortografía, pero es tarde y ya todo me da pajita xDDD

Gracias Yosh, te dedico el cap =D, y obviamente a todas ustedes que leen esta cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza, y perdón por los enredos, pero es divertido intentar poner a muchos personajes, lo hacen más ¿emocionante? Y bueno ahí las dejo =D

**Capítulo VI**

La mesera sirvió las dos tazas de té humeantes que se le habían pedido y un trozo de pastel de fresas, luego se retiró para atender al resto de los clientes.

La chica alejó el plato de postre, colocándolo a disposición de su acompañante.

-No sé como te puedes comer eso y mantenerte tan delgado –dijo con algo de asco.

-Eso es porque tengo un excelente metabolismo, querida –contestó el muchacho que la acompañaba.

Se trataba de un joven de finas facciones, piel blanca y ojos claros algo azulados. Su cabello era rubio, largo y lo peinaba de una forma muy particular, con un mechón que tapaba parte de sus ojos. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, y una camisa negra de manga larga, sobre la camisa, una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón; claramente, era ropa de diseñador. En su mano izquierda llevaba una sortija de plata, bastante gruesa con un extraño grabado.

-¿Ya montaste la exposición? –preguntó curiosa, la joven.

-Está todo arreglado, tú sabes que no tengo problemas con ello, el dueño de la sala de arte es uno de los nuestros –con cuidado tomó la pequeña cucharita del plato del pastel y probó un trozo de éste -. ¡Esto está delicioso Ino! Deberías probar un poco.

-Ni de broma. Ese trozo debe tener unas quinientas calorías. –Tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo.

-Como quieras. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, he probado cosas más deliciosas –expresó con un tono de voz algo travieso.

-¿Y se puede saber qué cosa?

Colocó una de sus manos tras la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, apresando sus labios en un beso.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Déjame! Te he dicho que odio que me beses cuando estás comiendo. –Cogió una servilleta y la pasó por su boca, limpiando los rastros de crema que él había dejado en ella.

-Con crema eres más sabrosa, mi puerquita.

La joven arrugó su nariz en tono de desaprobación.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que compensarme ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto –le respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Por cierto –agregó, mientras sorbía de su taza de té - ¿Dónde está Sasori? Se supone que iríamos al teatro más tarde.

-¿Acaso no te basta conmigo? Odio que siempre estés pendiente de ese idiota, él puede cuidarse perfectamente solo.

Ella sonrió de forma seductora, y es que, a pesar de su delgadez, seguía siendo una chica sexy.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celoso.

El joven puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo derecho de la chica, acariciando de manera instintiva.

-Mejor larguémonos, antes de que pierda lo poco que me queda de autocontrol.

Ino rió, y deseó estar en su apartamento lo más pronto posible.

-

-

-Uzumaki-san, creo que es mejor que se vaya, mi paciente está muy conmocionado y su presencia no ayuda de mucho.

-¿¡Qué!? No puedes estar hablando en serio Hina-chan.

-L-l-lo siento, por favor retírese.

El rubio la observó sorprendido, apretó sus puños intentando contener la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

-Como quieras. –Luego, salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo.

Mientras, el pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar por completo, y con el torso descubierto. La chica lo miró un momento, sin dar crédito a las ideas que venían a su mente. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel hombre, que hasta hace unos momentos la asustaba, pero que ahora le provocaba, lo que ella creía, era algo de lástima. En esa facha no aparentaba más de diecisiete años; su rostro denotaba confusión, tristeza, soledad. Se preguntaba cual habría sido su motivo para comenzar a drogarse, cuales serían sus problemas, que secreto escondía que pudiese ser tan terrible, como para querer suicidarse de a poco.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos y comenzó a tiritar. Ella lo notó y de inmediato tomó la prenda de pijama que todavía estaba sobre la camilla, se acercó hasta él y lo abrigó; tomó uno de sus brazos y lo introdujo en la manga, luego el otro, repitiendo la acción, para terminar abotonando la parte delantera. Luego, lo guió hasta la camilla y lo dejó recostarse.

-No... No es necesario que hagas esto, puedo yo solo.

-Lo sé, lo hice porque quise hacerlo –respondió ella, sonrojándose.

Él la miró fijamente, así que ella era Hinata Hyuga. Todavía estaba sorprendido por aquella noticia. Observó su rostro, ahora que lo notaba, era bastante "decente" –nunca admitiría que era bonita -, lo único que no le agradaba eran sus ojos, con ese color tan endemoniadamente raro y ese dejo de tristeza que podía notarse a metros de distancia. La palabra ángel le calzaba perfecto.

-¿Todavía lo amas? –soltó sin advertencia previa.

Ella se petrificó, sus mejillas antes rosadas, ahora parecían transparentes debido a la súbita palidez que la embargaba. ¿Cómo era posible que de su boca pudiesen salir aquellas palabras? ¿De verdad Naruto era tan amigo de aquel chico? Le parecía imposible.

-N-n-no sé de que me está hablando Sabaku No-san.

-Mentirosa –espetó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, si se refiere a mi marido, claro que lo amo, si no fuese así, no me habría casado –agregó alzando su mano, mostrando la gruesa argolla de oro que llevaba en su anular izquierdo.

"_¿Es casada? Esta no me la creo" _

-Luces demasiado joven como para haber cometido una estupidez como esa, aunque a decir verdad, no debería extrañarme. Si te quedas acá a solas conmigo y por decisión propia, es obvio que careces de sentido común –dijo, con aire despreocupado.

-Y usted luce demasiado joven para ser alguien tan amargado –contestó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por aquella frase, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Simplemente, le había nacido.

Tratando de retomar su tono normal, tomó la bandeja que se encontraba sobre el carrito que Minako había llevado hasta la habitación, y la dejó sobre la mesita correspondiente, acercándola al pelirrojo.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que ocurrió ayer, y lo hemos solucionado. Espero que no volvamos a tener problemas –indicó sonriendo.

-Ese fue mi problema. No te metas –Sus ojos seguían escudriñándola. Tenía una imagen de cómo debía ser el carácter de esa chica, Naruto le había hablado demasiado sobre ella -. No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo acá.

-Es sábado, y la mayoría de los pacientes que tengo a cargo vienen por simples controles. Usted es el único que queda. – Miró hacia la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y tú te crees que estoy acá para divertirte? ¿Por qué mejor no te largas a llenar fichas médicas o a operar a tus muñecas? –Se llevó la cuchara hasta su boca, masticando una y otra vez. No le gustaba comer, pero en verdad tenía demasiada hambre.

Sus ojos se entristecieron. No quería salir de ahí, no quería irse, en verdad, no quería estar sola, porque lo único que lograría sería pensar, y ella, no quería pensar, y mucho menos, volverse a encontrar con quien era la causa de sus problemas.

-Ya veo, así que crees que quedándote aquí, lo vas a evitar.

Lo miró fijamente, ¿Cómo era posible? Había adivinado exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ¿Acaso eran tan malditamente transparente? ¿Tan predecible?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué había dicho eso cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, y una muchacha de cabello castaño ingresó estrepitosamente.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¿Estás bien? Ayer no pude visitarte y estaba tan preocupada –expresó la muchacha, algo nerviosa.

Dirigió su mirada a la mujer en bata blanca de pie al lado del chico. ¿Por qué tenía que ser bonita? Odiaba cuando alguna mujer rondaba a su novio, y más aún cuando era bonita. Sabía que era celosa, y trataba de contenerse, gracias a Dios, Gaara era un antisocial sin remedio y rara vez conocía gente. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Y es que en el fondo, ella sabía que él no la amaba, que en cualquier minuto podría dejarla. Ella tenía claro que en cuanto el pelirrojo encontrara aquello que buscaba, pero que parecía no encontrar, se iría de su lado sin siquiera darle una explicación.

Se acercó hasta él, si sacar su vista de la mujer, cuyas mejillas habían enrojecido repentinamente, y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Ya puede irse doctora, yo cuidaré a Gaara-kun. Cualquier cosa que pase, le avisaré. –Su tono algo infantil e inocente provocó un extraño sentimiento en Hinata; al parecer, esa joven estaba relacionada de alguna manera a su paciente. Recordaba haberla visto llorar amargamente durante los días de inconsciencia del pelirrojo.

La médico asintió y sonrió, tomó la carpeta amarilla que hace un rato le había entregado Naruto y salió de la habitación, con una extraña sensación que no lograba comprender.

Caminó por los pasillos, con desgano, no tenía ganas de trabajar, no tenía ganas de pensar. Todo lo que quería era poder estar tranquila. Llegó hasta la sala de los médicos internos y buscó su locker, abrió el candado y guardó unos libros, sacó algo de dinero y su reproductor de música. Colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y salió del lugar, con dirección al jardín de la clínica. Necesitaba estar tranquila, necesitaba perderse de alguna manera.

Estuvo sentada alrededor de veinte minutos en una banca, observando las nubes moverse en el cielo despejado, mientras la música de su reproductor no dejaba de sonar.

"_I'm not a miracle, and you're not a saint_" cantó en voz baja, apenas audible.

-Linda voz, digna de esa canción. – Una voz suave y varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Observó al joven que se acababa de sentar a su lado, y su imagen le era tan ¿Conocida? Su cuerpo delgado, esbelto, enfundando en pantalones negros, camisa negra y un suéter rojo italiano, que hacía juego con su cabello pelirrojo, que caía sobre su frente. Su rostro era serio, pero sonreía; una sonrisa que lo hacía lucir muy ¿Dulce? Maldición, porque pensaba tantas tonterías cuando se fijaba en un hombre. Pero había algo extraño en él, sus ojos no eran verdes como ella se había imaginado –o como le hubiese gustado que fuesen-, eran de un tono ámbar, que le sumaba suavidad a su mirada.

-G-gracias – respondió ella con tono cortés.

-Hace un tiempo lo vi en Irlanda, en un pequeño bar de Dublín. –La examinó de pies a cabeza, no se había imaginado que iba a ser tan fácil, o al menos eso pensaba. Le gustaba que de vez en cuando lo tocara la chica guapa, para variar un poco.

"_Pan comido_" pensó, mientras sonreía a aquella mujercita que parecía hipnotizada por sus palabras.

-Irlanda... Siempre he querido ir allá, me llama mucho la atención la cultura celta –dijo ella, casi sin pensar.

-Si decides ir, tengo una lista de hostales y pensiones bastante buenas y no tan costosas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, denotando cierto brillo nuevo en ellos.

-Eso sería genial ¡Muchas gracias!-luego enrojeció, al notar su falta de cortesía, hablaba y hablaba y ni siquiera se había presentado como correspondía – Por cierto, mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

-Ubico tu nombre, si no me equivoco tienes un paciente de nombre Sabaku No Gaara – continuó el joven.

Durante unos minutos, se vino la imagen de aquel chico a su mente; su rostro pálido y ojeroso, sus ojos verdes cargados de rabia, su cuerpo delgado y débil, sus manos finas, su cabello rojizo tapando su mirada. Había algo en él que llamaba demasiado su atención, no tenía claro que era, pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió el muchacho, al notarla algo "ida".

Ella se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente.

-Pues sí, es uno de mis pacientes más recientes, todo un caso. –Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, por qué tenía la maldita costumbre de hablar sin pensar primero.

-Es mi primo, y puedes llamarme Sasori. –Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

Hinata aceptó el gesto, sintiendo como sus dedos eran apresados por la suavidad de la piel de aquel hombre.

"Su primo" La imagen daba vueltas en su cabeza, entonces no era simplemente idea suya de que fuesen parecidos. Aquel cabello rojizo, llameante, no era común en un lugar como Japón. Si hasta podían pasar por hermanos, la única diferencia eran sus ojos: unos verdes, misteriosos e intensos, como si escondieran un gran secreto y los otros, de un tono miel, suaves y llenos de dulzura... ¿Dulzura? Maldición, se trataba de un hombre, no de un caramelo, aunque, probablemente sus labios debían saber como uno ¿Qué demonios? Su rostro nuevamente enrojeció. ¿Gaara habrá sido así alguna vez? Era probable, y a pesar de que aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella se le hacía bastante guapo e interesante, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la clínica, ese chico que trataba de escapar de algo que lo atormentaba, como ella lo había hecho un tiempo atrás...

-

-

-No quiero que estés acá. ¿Acaso no entiendes? No quiero verte.

-Pero Gaara... –protestó la joven, quien no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Quiero estar solo, y aunque sea por una jodida vez, quiero que me hagas caso, no quiero tener que obligarte.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? –prosiguió, algo ofuscada.

-Sí me doy cuenta, de hecho es bastante obvio, hasta pareces desesperada. Pero sinceramente no me interesa, ¿Acaso no entiendes? Quiero estar solo – recalcó esta última palabra con su grave tono de voz.

-Entiendo. –Bajó su rostro, intentando esconder su mirada llena de dolor. Se acercó hasta el chico e intentó besar su mejilla, pero él corrió el rostro.

-Deberías entender de una buena vez que no soy bueno para ti. Un día de estos ya no voy a estar y vas a tener que cuidarte sola, deberías comenzar desde ya –agregó el joven, ya cansado.

-Hablas como si te fueras a morir. ¡No estarás pensando hacer alguna tontería Gaara!

Él la miró fríamente, su cabello castaño caía a ambos lados de su rostro y sus ojos color tierra carecían de todo brillo. A veces él dudaba de que ella lo amara, parecía más una niña malcriada obsesionada con una figura paternal, con alguien que la cuidara para siempre.

-Vete Matsuri, si me quieres tanto como dices, por favor vete.

No pudo responder a eso. Ella lo quería y haría lo que él le pidiese con tal de hacerlo feliz.

-Esta bien, me iré por ahora, pero mañana vendré a esta misma hora, quieras o no. Por cierto, Temari y Kankuro te mandan sus saludos, el trabajo en la empresa los tiene muy ocupados, pero apenas puedan vendrán a visitarte.

-Diles que no se gasten, tampoco quiero verlos.

Ella sonrió, le agradaba saber que al menos no era sólo a ella a quien no quería ver. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero la calmaba.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba recostado con sus ojos cerrados. Alzó su mano a modo de despedida y se fue.

Mientras, Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en aquella enigmática chica que tenía por médico.

Recordó algunas conversaciones que había tenido con Naruto algunos años atrás, cuando ambos estaban becados en Inglaterra, siguiendo unos cursos de antropología. Su amigo había seguido la línea forense, mientras que él, la tradicional. Compartían la mayoría de los ramos y vivían en el mismo edificio de apartamentos para estudiantes. Y a pesar de que luego, el rubio se había decidido por entrar a la policía de investigaciones de Japón, mientras que él había resuelto sacar una maestría en arqueología, para poder ir a excavar viejas ruinas de su país, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Se complementaban bastante bien: Naruto hablaba y hablaba, y él, lo escuchaba, sin tener que hablar de vuelta.

Fue durante los primeros meses que se conocieron, que Naruto le contó la historia de aquella chica a la que se había visto forzado dejar. Nunca entendió bien el motivo, sabía que se trataba de una chica preciosa, según las propias palabras del Uzumaki, una joven con ojos de luna y piel de porcelana, un ángel.

Un ángel, con un padre que era un verdadero demonio. El rubio le había comentado que su relación había sido secreta, que no sabía como diablos su padre se había enterado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero que lo había amenazado para que la dejara, que incluso, había sido él mismo quien había costeado su "beca" para alejarlo de ella. Lo había tratado como a una verdadera mierda, lo había insultado de todas las maneras posibles, al recordarle que no era más que un maldito huérfano que trataba de aprovecharse de ella y de su gran futuro como heredera de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Tokio.

Claro estaba, que él había tenido que mentirle, había tenido que mentirse a sí mismo y hacerse a la idea de que nunca podrían estar juntos. Rompió su corazón de la manera más vil, sólo porque no fue lo suficientemente valiente para desafiar a aquel hombre con corazón de piedra.

Gaara se preguntaba si acaso él habría sido capaz de hacerlo diferente, si habría tenido el valor para encarar a alguien de esa manera. La respuesta era clara, por supuesto que sí. Desde pequeño había encarado a su propio padre, quien lo culpaba del accidente en el cual su madre perdió la vida. Su propio padre era a su vez, su peor enemigo. Por eso se había ido a estudiar afuera, para no tener que verle la cara por un buen tiempo.

Nunca se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo, nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo, hasta que conoció a Naruto, a quien, a pesar de todo, admiraba. Tampoco se había enamorado ¿Para qué gastar energías en querer a alguien que probablemente luego de un tiempo le abandonaría? ¿Para qué ser vulnerable ante alguien que probablemente terminaría aprovechándose de él? No, por supuesto que no; no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, no estaba dispuesto a regalar su corazón para que luego, ante la primera dificultad, fuese pisoteado sin explicación, como había pasado con esa chica.

Era por eso... Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente, por eso su mirada triste, por eso su sonrisa dulce, pero a la vez tan forzada. Se preguntó mentalmente si existiría alguna manera de sanar el alma de una persona tan destrozada, porque si eso fuese posible, significaba que también su alma podría ser sanada.

La puerta se abrió, y su corazón comenzó a latir impulsivamente ¿Por qué? Sintió algo tibio en su pecho, deseaba encontrarse con esos ojos extraños, pero a la vez tan familiares.

Miró, expectante hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de ella, pero no estaba sola ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí, con ella? ¿Por qué la joven lucía de pronto tan alegre? Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tiene visita Sabaku No-san, cualquier cosa que necesite, llame a una de las enfermeras y ellas podrán contactarme – dijo la joven.

-Quédate.

-Pero Gaara ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme por acá? Nos has tenido muy preocupados –señaló el otro pelirrojo, con tranquilidad.

-Sabes que no soy tan cínico como tú, y definitivamente eres la última persona a la que quiero ver –respondió con frialdad.

Sasori pasó por alto las palabras del chico, sabía que tenía que fingir para no levantar sospecha alguna.

La chica se alejó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí, le incomodaba la situación y deseaba estar tranquila.

-Hinata, quédate, por favor.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no la ofendía. No entendía el motivo, pero sintió la necesidad de quedarse, aquella voz entre demandante y suplicante lograba manejarla de una manera que no era capaz de comprender.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la camilla, sentándose en la silla que había ubicada a un lado de ésta. Y sin pensarlo, posó su mano sobre el brazo del joven, quien buscó sus delgados dedos y los aprisionó con los suyos.

Suspiró tranquilo, él la había invocado, y ella estaba ahí. Ya no estaba solo.

"_Maldición, tengo que moverme más rápido"_ pensaba mientras, el hombre que aún se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, asombrado por lo que acababa de ver, pero disimulando cada gesto.

-

-

-

Espero que ahora entiendan que Naruto no era tan malo, simplemente no fue capaz de luchar contra las adversidades que se le presentaban.

Y bueno, ojala que les haya gustado este capi. Más respuestas y más interrogantes. Me entretengo con esto =D.

Saludos a todas y gracias por sus reviews, verdaderamente me inspiran demasiado. Y cualquier duda, se reciben mensajitos xD. Y bueno, espero no haberlas aburrido. Cualquier falta de ortografía, ¡Lo siento!


	7. Chapter 7

Y bueno... maldita inspiración, a veces se tarda tanto, y otras, tan poco. Hum, espero que comenten este capi y me digan qué les pareció. A mi... me da penita.

Saludos majas, se les aprecia =D

**Capítulo VII**

Salió de la ducha, tomó la primera toalla que tuvo a mano y rodeó su cuerpo con ella. Con una de sus manos limpió el vaho que cubría el espejo pegado a la pared; se miró unos segundos... Piernas largas y torneadas, caderas angostas, cintura estrecha, vientre plano y pecho suficiente. Piel blanca, labios rosados –a tono con el cabello-, ojos... Ojos hinchados y rojizos, había vuelto a llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? Estaba saliendo con un hombre excelente, atractivo, que la quería, tenía el trabajo que siempre había soñado, veía a sus amigos a diario, era el orgullo de su familia y aun así, se sentía vacía.

Sakura Haruno no era feliz, a pesar de que tenía todo para serlo. ¿Todo? No parecía tan cierto aunque trataba de convencerse a diario.

"_¿Por qué tenías que irte, maldito cabrón?"_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez, mientras deslizaba la toalla sobre su piel, secando repetidamente las misma áreas de su cuerpo, como si no estuviesen lo suficientemente secas, lo suficientemente limpias. Sólo se detuvo cuando la piel comenzó a arder, notando su comportamiento compulsivo.

Sasuke se había ido, y nadie se lo pudo impedir, ni siquiera ella. Ni si quiera la persona que más lo quería había sido capaz de conmover su amargado corazón.

-¡Fea! ¡¿Estás ahí?! – se escuchó una voz llamar a través de la puerta.

Ella sonrió, aunque no sabía si ya era por costumbre. Sasuke no estaba, pero Sai sí; el hombre que había sido paciente, que primero había estado como un amigo, y luego, como **su** hombre, su pareja, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores.

-¡Ya salgo! – respondió ella, mientras envolvía su cabello en otra toalla.

-

-

Parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había agolpado en su rostro, sus mejillas ardían y su pulso se había acelerado demasiado para su gusto. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Sintió la presión de los dedos de su paciente sobre su mano. Bajó la vista, no quería tener que mirar a nadie a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, el esfuerzo la haría desplomarse ahí mismo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, Gaara-kun. – El hombre había comenzado a impacientarse, pero trataba de de disimularlo.

Necesitaba estar a solas con el maldito crío, pero el muy cabrón se le había adelantado y se aprovechaba de la joven que tenía a su lado para evitarlo.

-Y tú el mismo imbécil – apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica, buscando calmar sus nervios -. Ahora ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que quieres? Porque dudo que me visites por simple cordialidad.

-En realidad, vine porque me dijeron que las doctoras de este lugar eran muy guapas, y quise comprobarlo – sonrió burlonamente -, y por lo visto, los rumores eran ciertos.

Maldición, odiaba tener que actuar de esa manera. Podía ser un maldito muchas veces pero la actitud de casanova definitivamente no iba con él. Se sentía tan falso, pero era la única opción que le había quedado, tenía que liar a esa chica sí o sí, era la única manera de conseguir lo que de verdad le interesaba. Y no podía dejar que el idiota de su primo, con su actitud de oveja perdida, le ganara.

Hinata sintió que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento ¿Acaso ese joven tan atractivo estaba coqueteando con ella? No podía ser verdad, nadie coqueteaba con ella, era demasiado común, demasiado _corriente_.

-Pues ya que lo has comprobado, puedes largarte, además ésta que está acá, está casada y dudo que puedas conseguir algo.

-¿Casada? Interesante – sonrió a la chica con modo seductor.

-¿Estás sordo? ¿O quieres que te lo dibuje? – alzó la mano de la morena que tenía entrelazada con la suya, enseñando la enorme sortija en su dedo anular.

-Está bien, entiendo, está casada, pero no está muerta... _Todavía_. Además, no tienes para qué hacer tanto escándalo Gaara, si al estar encerrado acá me llevas ventaja. Supongo que no has olvidado los _"trucos que te enseñé"._

Intentó contenerse, de veras que lo intentó, pero la furia se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Se levantó de la cama con la poca fuerza que aún poseía y se abalanzó sobre Sasori, en un intento fallido de golpear su rostro.

-¡No!

Hinata se puso de pie de inmediato y se paró delante del mayor, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes.

Gaara jadeaba, estaba completamente alterado. Una cosa era el síndrome de abstinencia por el cual estaba pasando, y otra muy diferente era el odio que sentía por aquel pelirrojo que parecía su mala copia – o tal vez era al revés- pero ella se tenía que poner justo ahí, entre medio.

-Será mejor que se vaya Sasori-san, no me gusta ver a mis pacientes nerviosos, además, ya ha habido demasiadas visitas por el día de hoy.

-No te preocupes princesa, supongo que para él debe ser difícil estar encerrado y sin nada que meterse.

Esa última frase erizó la espalda de la muchacha. Odiaba cuando se referían de una manera tan despectiva de alguien que simplemente estaba enfermo. Gaara era un adicto, nadie podía negarlo, pero tenía que tener un motivo, nadie elegía suicidarse lentamente si hubiese más opciones.

El chico fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la joven, parecía ¿Molesta? No, no podía ser, esa expresión no iba para nada con ella, pero... Aun así.

-Por favor, le pediré que se ahorre ese tipo de comentarios tan innecesarios. La idea de las visitas en subir el ánimo de los pacientes, no la de molestarlos.

Gaara se detuvo en seco, y se mantuvo impávido, de pie frente a ella. A momentos le daban ganas de empujarla y continuar en lo suyo, pero luego de eso ¿Cómo podía? Ella lo había defendido, claro, como probablemente habría hecho con cualquiera que estuviera a su cuidado, pero él no era cualquiera ¿O sí?

-Lo lamento Hinata, me salí de mis cabales, no fue mi intención molestarte –dijo con voz imperturbable.

-No es conmigo con quien debería disculparse. Y ahora por favor, retírese. Si lo desea vuelva mañana, cuando tenga intenciones de conversar en serio con Sabaku No-san.

No le quedó más remedio salir de la habitación, lo había arruinado. Caminó por el pasillo dando trancos largos, para alejarse pronto del lugar, no quería que nadie conocido lo viese por ahí.

Bajó hasta el primer piso por las escaleras y salió del edificio rápidamente. Necesitaba hilar bien sus ideas; al día siguiente tendría una nueva oportunidad y no podía perderla, no podía retardar sus planes.

Se detuvo en seco al notar una presencia detrás de sí, alguien que lo seguía silenciosamente, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, pero me faltó tiempo, además no pudimos estar solos en ningún momento.

-Maldición Sasori, no podemos seguir retrasándonos.

-Lo sé hombre, lo sé. Pero esa maldita chiquilla no nos dejó a solas. El muy bastardo la maneja a su antojo.

-No te pongas celoso, te prometí que ella sería tu recompensa y así será.

-Pero no me dijiste que era tan... Linda.

-¿Acaso no da lo mismo? Linda, fea, gorda, delgada, al final, siempre las quieres para una sola cosa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba, su compañero tenía razón. De todas formas la sangre sería roja y cálida sin importar como fuese su rostro.

-Por cierto Sasori, la policía ya estuvo acá, cuida tus espaldas.

-¿Los reconociste? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Uzumaki, y otro más, que nunca había visto, pero que me recordaba demasiado a alguien.

-Maldito entrometido, justamente tenía que ser tan amigo de este imbécil- masculló.

Rápidamente, la sombra desapareció, y se encontró de nuevo a solas recorriendo las concurridas calles de la ciudad, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente que pululaba a esas horas.

Mientras, en aquella habitación.

-No necesito que me defiendas, debilucha, yo puedo cuidarme muy bien solo.

-No se preocupe, –respondió algo dolida – no lo estaba defendiendo a usted, simplemente, no me gustó la actitud de su primo.

-No digas eso, él no es mi primo, yo no tengo familia.

Hinata observó al pelirrojo quien seguía de pie frente a ella, enfrentando su mirada.

-Eso no es cierto, sus hermanos han estado muy preocupados por usted, yo misma los he visto.

-¿Y tú crees que la sangre lo es todo? Tal vez tenemos el mismo origen, pero para mi no son más que un par de desconocidos, no los soporto ni ellos me soportan a mi. Si no fuese porque soy su socio igualitario en la empresa que manejamos, probablemente ni siquiera sabrían si estoy vivo o muerto.

-Debería recostarse, necesita descansar, no puede estar hablando en serio –respondió la chica, sin poder dar crédito a aquellas palabras tan frías.

-Deberías salir de tu burbuja y vivir un poco de realidad, no todo es azúcar y finales felices, "princesa" – recalcó la ironía en la última palabra.

Eso último le había dolido, sentía ganas de abofetear su rostro, pero no lo haría. Ella era débil, y no era capaz de defenderse de esa clase de ataques. Sintió tristeza, excesiva tristeza como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

¿Qué demonios sabía él de su vida? ¿Quién se creía para venir a tratarla de esa manera? Si su vida fuese un cuento, sería bastante malo, por no decir que sería una broma de mal gusto.

Ella tenía más que claro, que los finales felices no existían; tenía más que claro que los lazos de sangre significaban muy poco, y sobre todo, sabía a la perfección que nunca sería una princesa.

Lo sabía, eso último le había dolido ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Nadie iba a venir así como así, sin si quiera conocerlo, a darle lecciones de vida. Nadie iba a cambiarlo, porque, no se puede enderezar un árbol que ha crecido torcido.

Aun así, sentía que algo le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan triste? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de borrar aquella expresión y cambiarla por una sonrisa? La respuesta era clara: lástima ¿Verdad? Como había pasado con Matsuri, no era más que eso, no era _diferente_ a eso.

Nuevamente ese malestar, nuevamente su cabeza parecía querer explotar, perdió el equilibrio en tan sólo unos segundos y sus rodillas fueron a parar al piso. No entendía nada. ¿Eso era lo que realmente llamaban "abstinencia"? Se sentía incluso peor que estar drogado.

Pensó que terminaría de desplomarse en el suelo, pero no fue así, ya que su torso era sostenido por las pequeñas manos de la joven que estaba a su lado. Lo sujetó fuertemente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y a recostarse en la camilla.

Hinata se preocupó, y rápidamente notó que el plato con comida apenas había sido tocado.

-Si no come se va a seguir debilitando.

Él la miró, pero todo estaba borroso; finalmente, se desmayó.

La joven rápidamente salió de la habitación en busca de un par de enfermeras, a quienes envió a conectar una vía con suero para el paciente, ya que era la única manera de evitar que terminara deshidratado y con un shock hipoglicémico.

_Se sentía liviano, como si estuviese flotando, todo a su alrededor era blanco; era extraño, pero pronto reconoció su vieja habitación, aquella a la que no entraba desde que tenía diez años. Sobre la cama, un pequeño oso de felpa lo observaba, como si lo estuviese saludando, como si hubiese estado esperándolo durante mucho tiempo. _

_Frente a su cuerpo, apareció la silueta de una joven, un poco mayor que él, de cabello rubio, que lloraba desconsoladamente sin sacar su mirada de la muralla pintada en color azul. A su lado, otra silueta, la de un hombre de unos veinte años, que sonreía de manera burlona y que acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Él intentaba detenerlo, pero algo se lo impedía, no podía moverse, era como si el propio peso de su cuerpo lo mantuviese pegado al piso. Trató de gritar, de zafarse de aquella fuerza, pero era imposible. _

_Las manos del hombre seguían sobre el rostro de la chica, y luego bajaron por su cuello, un poco más, posándose en lugares donde no tenía que hacerlo. Ella seguía llorando, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Él seguía sonriendo, como si disfrutase de aquella tortura, de aquel ultraje._

_No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo? ¿Por qué no podía evitar que ese degenerado siguiera tocando a su hermana? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía su cuerpo estallar de ira, de impotencia, mientras el bastardo seguía sonriendo._

_-Tú hermanita está creciendo, hay que enseñarle a hacer cosas de grandes, Gaara-kun._

_Quería responderle, pero su voz no salía. No podía emitir ninguna clase de sonido._

_De pronto la imagen de la chica desapareció, ahora era él quien se encontraba sollozando y mirando hacia la pared azul, algo desteñida, mientras aquel hombre acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, su torso... Aquellas partes que nadie debía tocar sin que él lo permitiese. Deseaba romperle la cara a golpes, pero era demasiado débil. Muchas veces se había cuestionado si acaso tal vez no le disgustaba tanto, y por eso se dejaba, pero sabía que lo hacía porque así evitaría que Temari llorara, y mientras, el maldito oso seguía sobre la cama observando todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, inerte._

_-Debes guardar silencio Gaara-kun. Recuerda que si alguien se entera nadie te va a creer, y te van a echar la culpa por ser un chiquillo mentiroso y malcriado._

_Sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, como si se tratase de ácido. Ya no podía respirar, algo más lo evitaba, algo que le daba asco; asco del mundo, asco de sí mismo. Asco de todas las personas que lo rodeaban. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? Ya no era el mismo de siempre, se había vuelto agresivo y huraño y seguían pensando que era un maldito chiquillo malcriado._

_Y es que, su cuerpo carecía de marcas, ya que todas las heridas habían quedado grabadas en su alma. Lo odiaba, y se odiaba a sí mismo, por no ser capaz de detenerlo de una buena vez._

_Sabía que era un sueño y aun así no podía escapar, no podía olvidar y enterrar todos aquellos recuerdos en un lugar del cual nunca pudiesen salir. Tenía claro como acabaría todo eso, despertaría y volvería a estar solo, solo y vencido._

_Pero este sueño no era como el resto, había cambiado, ya no estaba en la habitación azul; ahora se veía en un lugar completamente diferente, y lo único azul que podía divisar era el mar. Una brisa revolvía sus cabellos y podía sentir ¿Calor? _

_Estaba de pie, solo, en la mitad de una playa que no lograba reconocer. Sintió una ligera presión en su mano derecha; el calor ahora recorría todo su cuerpo, y llegaba hasta su pecho pero ¿Cómo era posible? _

_Todo borroso. "No, no de nuevo" rogó, pero lentamente las imágenes desaparecieron._

Y todo lo que vio fue el techo blanco de la habitación de la clínica. Movió su cabeza con cuidado, aún le daba vueltas. A su lado, una chica de negro y largo cabello dormitaba sentada en una silla. Siguió el camino que su brazo dibujaba, y notó como su blanca mano se apoyaba sobre la de él, aprisionándola con sus finos dedos.

Por primera vez había despertado, y no estaba solo, pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella ahí? ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Tenía el cuello torcido por dormir en aquella posición, y aun así no parecía querer despertar.

Se encontraba confundido; por una parte, detestaba su lástima, detestaba su piel y la tibieza de sus manos, pero por otra, deseaba que ella no despertara y que se quedara para siempre allí, vigilando sus sueños, salvándolo de las pesadillas.

Presionó ligeramente su mano, para hacerla reaccionar, nada ocurrió. Quería volver a intentarlo, preguntarle el motivo por el cual seguía ahí, pero no quería la respuesta, ya que sabía que lo hacía porque era su trabajo. Ella misma se lo había repetido antes, era su trabajo cuidarlo, no era porque le importase en lo más mínimo. Lo habría hecho con cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar. Pero eso no importaba, porque ahora estaba con él.

-

-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, miró hacia todos lados, esperaba haber perdido a aquellos sujetos que la habían seguido. Entró al apartamento y se sacó las gafas un momento, dejándolas sobre el mesón de la cocina de estilo americano. Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, estaba cansada, había tenido que correr demasiado para perderlos, si no hubiese sido por la oportuna aparición de uno de sus compañeros quien les hizo barricada con su motocicleta, no lo habría logrado.

Se sacó la peluca rubia que llevaba, dejando escapar algunos mechones de su cabello color zanahoria. Luego se deshizo de la chaqueta larga de cuero que vestía.

-Espero que no hayas tenido problemas, lo que te pedí era sumamente fácil.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, aunque trataba de esconderlo, era obvia la atracción que sentía por aquel sujeto que le hablaba desde uno de los rincones de la sala.

-Por supuesto Uchiha-san. Acá está.

Del bolsillo de su falda, sacó un sobre, que contenía lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de memoria de algún aparato electrónico. El hombre la tomó con una de sus manos y la introdujo en el laptop que sujetaba sobre sus piernas.

La chica se sentó a su lado, él la ignoró. Toda su atención se volcaba en aquellas imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla.

-

-

Y luego de harto rato, miren quien se digna a aparecer, o creían que lo había olvidado?

Muaja ja ja ja.

Besito, abrazos y gracias por leer. Y por cierto, háganme saber que les parece este capítulo.


End file.
